


Hannigram snippets

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Amputation, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bondage, Cannibalism, Choking, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Drug Use, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Fluff, Gore, Hair, Humiliation, Infantilism, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinbaku, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Murder, Needles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic Attacks, Pet Play, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape, Schoolboys, Sex in a Car, Shame, Sleep Sex, Sleepwalking, Spanking, Tickling, Torture, Vomit, Whump, all the fetishes tbh and all the kinks jesus christ, cock shaming, cumming in pants, dolly play, throat tube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 48
Words: 21,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of Hannigram ficlets from tumblr. Usually replies to prompts sent to me. I will be adding to this as I write more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepwalking

**Author's Note:**

> "Hannibal hears Will enter his house at 3:40 in the morning. He pretends to sleep but is prepared to subdue Will if he is there to murder Hannibal. He hears soft sniffles get louder as Will nears his bedroom. To Hannibal's surprise, Will curls up to him in just his sleep clothes and dirty feet. To Hannibal's mild annoyance, Winston's collar jingle jangles into the room but the dog just curls up by the bed. Will stops crying once he got Hannibal's arms around him."
> 
> \- mesmeretmarjorie

"Will."

"Doctor Lecter? Are you ok?"

"Yes, Will."

"When did I get here?"

Hannibal gave no reply, wrapping Will a little tighter in his arms. They lay there in silence for a time, letting the blue, early morning light push in on their privacy.

"Are you sore?" Hannibal asked, watching the dog circle the bed, sniffing and searching the room before resuming his watch at the side of the bed.

"My feet hurt." Will’s voice was soft and far away, a little watery but more lucid now.

Hannibal let his arms slip from around Will’s form now that he had stopped shivering.

"We will see what damage is done in a little while. I think we should sleep."

"I’m so embarrassed."

"Sssh, there is no need for you to be ashamed. You needed help and your body pushed you to find it."

Hannibal did not mention it when he felt tears soak into his shoulder. Will had curled around him in a way that conveyed a need to be embraced. Hannibal did not wrap Will in his arms again but let one hand grip his shoulder tightly, now that he was more present.

"I think we both need to sleep for a while."

Will nodded, sniffing up his anguish, turning over to face away so they could both sleep.

"Will. It’s alright." Hannibal pulled on Will’s shoulder. "Come here."

Hannibal heard Will’s sob as he turned back around, hiding his head in Hannibal’s pyjama top, letting himself be comforted felt like a worse punishment than being picked up by the cops.

"I’m so tired." His voice bubbled out of his chest in pain.

"Well then, let us both get some rest." Hannibal brought his arm up around Will’s shoulders. Will’s sobs died quickly in the warm, safe embrace.

 


	2. Daddy kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kid!will daddykink stuff tho. Will faking sick to try to get out of his lessons for the day, but Hannibal's not falling for it and takes his temperature (rev tally, of c) and when Will turns around to face his daddy, his tiny cocklet is hard from the attention. Hannibal mentally decided to deal with that later, but for now the boy needs to be punished for trying to fool him. Will shakes in his lil knee high socks, but trusts hannibal that he's the best daddy ever and will doesn't deserve him."
> 
> \- sensei-cynicism

 

Hannibal slips the thermometer deeper into Will’s body. He gasps, moving his hips a little against the stimulation, his little blue shorts hanging around his knees.

Hannibal knows he’s faking but decides that Will needs to learn his lesson.

"Will, looking at the thermometer, you seem very hot. Do you feel hot?"

"Nnh, yes, Daddy. So hot."

"Hmm." Hannibal paused. "I will be back in a moment."

Will licked his lips as the thermometer was withdrawn and placed beside him on the desk.

"Ok, Daddy." He whispered.

He waited patiently for a few moments, rubbing his legs together to sooth his erection before Hannibal returned with something in his hand.

"I have something that Will cool you down, Will."

"Hm?" Will turned and his head and his eyes widened in shock at the ice cube Hannibal held between his fingers. "What-"

"If we are to bring down your temperature we need to take drastic action."

"Daddy, no!"

Hannibal held Will’s ass open and brought the ice to his lips, wetting it with his tongue before rubbing it gently around the rim of Will’s pink hole.

“ _Aaaah_!” Will flinched away from the cold sting of it.

"Will. Hold still, your temperature is through the roof, we need to bring it down as soon as we can."

"Pleease, Daddy no! I- I don’t need it!"

"Will, I know what is best for you, now hold still for Daddy."

Will bit his trembling lip. If he admitted to faking now, he would surely be spanked for lying. 

"Ok, Daddy." He whimpered, shivering.

Hannibal knelt behind his boy and wet the cube between his lips once again.

"Just relax." He pressed the ice to Will’s hole slowly. He tensed and whined but Hannibal rubbed him with it in slow, smooth circles.

He worked it over Will’s skin for a few seconds before replacing the frigid cold with the heat of his own tongue.

"Oooh…Daddy." Will moved his hips back into Hannibal’s ministrations. "That’s- that’s so much better." He moaned.

"Mmm." He licked his lips before placing the cube over Will”s hole again.

"Ooh, please Daddy, do it again."

"Hm, does it feel better, little one?" He pushed the corner of the cube gently into Will’s center.

"Ssss…yess." Will hissed. "Please."

Hannibal licked Will’s ass around where the ice touched him.

"Aaah! Oh, Daddy, more."

Hannibal placed the cube in his mouth, covering Will’s hole with his mouth and alternating between hot licks and cold presses of the cube.

"Daddy-stop, ooh. Hmmm, that’s  _Ah!_ " Will wriggled and writhed, his little cock throbbing and jerking at the intense stimulation. "Please."

"Do you feel better now, sweetheart?" Hannibal held the melting cube between his fingers again.

"Hmm, I don’t now, Daddy. I still have a problem." Will turned slowly, lifting his shirt to show Hannibal his cock. "It’s too hot. Please, make it better, Daddy."


	3. Public sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "can u write a thing where will and hannib rub their weenies together in like,, a public place and are trying not to get noticed (like maybe in a toilet stall at the FBI place i forget it's name)"
> 
> -bloodtied

 

"Will, wait I think we should reconsider." Hannibal took Will’s hands in his own only to have them pulled away and start unfastening his belt.

"Don’t chicken out now." Will panted, an erratic edge to his voice. "I saw you looking at me."

Hannibal gasps as his underwear is pulled down and he is exposed to the cool air of the men’s restroom.

"I know what you want, look at you, so hard and ready for me." Will gives one of his desperate grins, shaking a little as he quickly takes his own cock out.

They both groan when Will takes them both in hand, bucking his hips up into Hannibal’s.

"I just think-" Hannibal gasps, faltering as Will’s thumb grazes over the thick, pink head of his erection. "I think there would be a better time and place."

"No." Will shakes his head, eyes closed, pushing Hannibal back against the cubical wall, crowding him in. "You fucking tease."

"Will."

"Sshh, ssh sorry, sorry." He hisses air in through his teeth, squeezing and stroking them both in heated rhythm.

Hannibal’s hands slide from Will’s shoulders, down his back to grab his behind. He moves Will’s hips into his own, helping them both to find a pace that suits their frantic need to get off on each other.

"W-wait…" Will pauses, stilling his hand, the other up under Hannibal’s shirt, pausing mid caress.

There was someone else in the bathroom with them.

The sound of running water and clothes being moved.

Hannibal started to move against Will again.

“ _No._ " Will whispered. " _Stop_.”

Hannibal smiled and covered Wills lips with his own. Will’s eyes darted around the little box they shared. He could still hear the man using the urinals but Hannibal’s cock felt  _so_  good against his own. Will adored the glide of velvet soft skin and hard masculinity he felt when they indulged in a quick rut this way.

They kissed, muffling their joined groans and grunts into each other.

The burning thrill of being caught sent Will over first. He came hard, shuddering and bucking roughly into Hannibal’s hip.

Hannibal soon followed, burying his nose in Will’s neck, sniffing hard and tasting his skin.

Will could no longer hear the presence of anyone else in the room and so he gave a little chuckle.

"We are going to have to start being more careful, dear Will."

"Stop teasing me at work and it won’t be a problem." He smirked


	4. Will spanks himself/daddy kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Will spanking his own ass is so important, I bet he does it when he jerks off alone at home~*~*~*"
> 
> -lawofthetongue

 

Will uses a very old, flat paddle hairbrush to spank himself when he’s home alone.

He misses Hannibal’s touch so much when he’s away and its not just the gentle love making he craves. He wants to remember how Hannibal’s hands felt when they bruised and stung his behind.

He’s not been bad, and maybe that’s why it doesn’t feel the same. It’s not as desperate and electric when he does it himself. 

He bends over the bed, kneeling with his head to the pillow as he strokes himself frantically and smacks his own ass with the flat of the wooden brush.

"Daddy…" He whispers.

He wishes that Hannibal was there. His big, warm hands stroking over his ass always have him on the edge in no time.

He winces in awkward pain as he hits himself again. One of his dogs barking off behind the locked door at the sound.

It hurts, and its not that being spanked by Hannibal doesn’t hurt, it’s just that it starts to feel more like tingling heat when the doctor does it.

He smacks himself hard one more time before he gives up. He lays the brush down on the bed and just shuts his eyes tight, trying to remember Hannibal bending him over his knee and giving him twenty hard on his bare backside.


	5. Choking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "[whispers] can u write a fic about will and hannibal dry humping in hannibal's office and hannibal choking will during cos,, uhh,, i'd rly like to hear about that"
> 
> \- bloodtied

 

"D-c-tor L-cter.." Will splutters, grabbing at the large hands pressing into his voice box, his fear is ripe and thick in the doctor’s nose.

Hannibal growls, pressing harder against Will’s crotch with his own.

"Will, hold on, just a little longer." He thrusts hard and fast. The friction between their clothed bodies is rough and merciless. Will is on his back on the desk and Hannibal is choking him with skill.

"I cn’t -HCK- pleeeahs.." Will’s face turns a dark shade of red, Hannibal notes the blood that is seeping from his nose and his eyes rolling back. He gives a ghost of a groan as he runs out of air completely.

"Almost, almost." Hannibal snarls, working them both quickly over the edge.

Will gives a loud cough, jerking and gurgling before he curls powerfully into Hannibal’s body.

Witnessing Will’s oxygen starved orgasm pushes Hannibal right over. He cums in his underwear, following Will, curling over his body.

There’s a loud gasp followed by a throaty, hoarse scream. Will feels his body’s lack of oxygen replenished after release as the most intense, full body,  knee shaking, sight blinding orgasm of his life. Writhing and shaking under Hannibal, he grips the man’s shirt like it’s his only anchor a seemingly unending sea of tingling pleasure.

"Oh, Will." Hannibal purrs, looking down at his lover fondly as he gulps and sobs, tears pouring freely down his face to mix with blood and saliva. "Was it good for you?"


	6. Dolly play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Will’s too self-conscious for puppy play, so Hannibal suggests Will be a dolly. If he’s inanimate then he doesn’t have to worry about…"
> 
> \- xzombiexkittenx

 

Hannibal removes Will’s trousers and underwear, along with the rest of his clothes.

He’s naked on the bed, waiting to have his pyjamas picked out when Hannibal removes his chastity cage.

The only signal of Will’s confusion is a flicker of his eyes toward the wardrobe.

He’s laid down on the bed and Hannibal removes his own clothes before getting in bed with him.

He pulls the covers up over both of them. Will lies very still and Hannibal brings a tube of lubrication out of the bedside draw.

He spreads Will’s legs, laying beside him, taking up some lube with two fingers and smearing it on Will’s hole.

Will inhales sharply. Hannibal doesn’t seem concerned with Will’s reaction in fact, he seems happy with it.

He strokes Will’s cock a little, encouraging his arousal. It’s as though Hannibal is going through the motions of pleasuring Will for his own satisfaction, rather than actually engaging in foreplay.

"Will," He whispers quietly into Will’s ear like he’s sharing a secret. "I want you to moan when I touch you like this."

"Oooh…" Will moans sweetly. "Mhmmm.."

"Mmm, good."

"Mmmm…" He blushes, feeling silly for giving such forced, wanton reactions. "Nnnhh, mmmm."

Hannibal moves over Will, to rest between his legs. He pushes a finger inside him and Will keeps his voice in a pleasured tone through the initial burn of it.

"Nngh…"

Hannibal moves Will’s hand to feel his own hole stretching around the intrusion. He watches Will’s face change through uncomfortable pain to willing pleasure. 

He adds a second finger slowly, then a third to be on the safe side.

"Oooh…I feel good."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes. You know just what I like."

"I want you to feel good, Will."

Hannibal pulls back to slather his own cock in lube. He pushes Will’s legs wide, he bends his knees and puts his feet flat on the bed.

He moves to put his cock to Will’s entrance. He brings Will’s arms up around his shoulders and watches his face as he pushes the head of his cock inside his dolly.

"Hnn-ck" Will jerks a little, clenching his jaw, willing his body to become lax despite the position he has to maintain.

Hannibal pushes through and sets his cock deep inside Will’s ass.

Hannibal wraps Will in his arms and cradles him up against himself. He hold him tightly. Will’s arms fall to the bed, held like a limp teddy bear in Hannibal’s loving embrace.

He starts to moves slowly, and Will maintains his limp, willing act.

"Oooh…" He moans as Hannibal starts to thrust back and forth. "That feels so good.It’s so good." Will tries. "It feels good inside me."

Hannibal withdraws, Will is worried that he spoke too much.

Hannibal turns Will over, arranging his hair before he moves his arms up over his head for support on the pillow and lifts his hips.

He sinks back inside Will’s body and moans, wrapping him in his arms again.

Will doesn’t move, that’s not his job. It’s his job to let his mind get lost, to be a vacant vessel waiting to know how he should react.

"Moan, Will."

"Aaaugh, Hannibal!"

"Ask me to move you." Hannibal’s requests are always whispered into his ear.

"Please, move me I know you can make me feel good."

He must have liked that because he takes Will’s raised hips, and moves him back and forth over his cock.

"OooOh." He’s not really faking it anymore. He stays loose, letting his body be used and arranged.

Hannibal strokes his face and lets his hips roll into Will.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you, Hannibal."

"I love you too, Will. Tell me who owns you."

"You own me, Hannibal. I’m your dolly." Will groans when Hannibal tugs at his cock.

"Aaaugh!" Will whines high in his throat at the tease.

He goes hard after that. Will’s breath becomes stuttered and harsh as the air is knocked from him. Hannibal’s cock plunging deep inside him.

That’s something he most enjoys about their play. He loves to be handled. Hannibal is lifting Will’s knees from the bed as he pulls him back against him. He feel inanimate.

Will feels Hannibal’s cock throb and tick in his ass as his keeper slows to a stop.

"Tell me you want me to mark you."

"I want you to mark me, Hannibal."

Hannibal pulls out carefully, he doesn’t want to cause any damage.

He moves Will again. He sits him up against the head of the bed and has him watch as Hannibal masturbates.

He smiles.

"Will, tell me you want it."

"Hannibal, I want it."

Hannibal gasps and groans, raising up onto his knees so his cock is level with Will’s face. 

To Will’s credit, he barely flinches as Hannibal’s cum spurts across his face. It lands over his mouth, across his eyes and hangs in his hair.

"Thank you." He smiles up at Hannibal, looking completely debauched.

He moves Will back down to the bed after he’s gained his breath back. He arranges Will on his side, head on the pillow. He moves his legs up into a fetal position, climbing in behind him to spoon. He lifts the blanket over their bodies and stokes the sticky hair from Will’s face.

"I’m happy." He smiles, his cock hard and aching for attention he will not receive.

"I will clean you in the morning."

He’s aching for release and the cum covering his face has him burning with desire but his satisfaction depends on Hannibal. He doesn’t need to cum. He won’t.


	7. Dolly play 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Unf. Yes, dolls and doll play are a real fetish. (Lou Reads the Internet ep 93) I see lots of prostate milking in Will's future if he's a dolly. It took him months to stay limp as Hannibal changed his clothes. Hannibal decided not to sedate Will during the training. He wanted to be the only reason Will was perfect. Hannibal started to find being a dolly to be just what his mind needed. Hannibal would allow a dog or 3 to drag his doll into their play area to play with. H. found it adorable. §"
> 
> \- Anonymous §

 

"Will. I’m going to take you out today."

Will knew not to respond. It was as though Hannibal were talking to himself rather than addressing him.

"We’re going for a picnic in the park. It’s very nice weather for it. I have packed a hamper. Come along."

Will took Hannibal’s hand and led him to the wardrobe.

Hannibal laid Will gently on the bed, positioning his legs properly before removing his shoes and socks. Then his trousers were removed next along with the rest of his clothes. His boxers remained.

"I think something with a floral pattern, it is spring after all." He smiled as he pulled a neatly folder shirt from the top draw. Will wouldn’t call it floral but there was a subtle floral pattern embroidered into the collar.

It was pink on pink. The thread of the pattern shone in the light against the texture of the rest of the piece. Hannibal _loved_  picking Will’s clothes.

Will’s arms were held gently as the shirt was put on him. One sleeve slipping on at a time. Hannibal fastened the little white buttons with care.

"There."

He stepped back and Will’s eyes followed him, noting the satisfaction in his smile.

"Now, I think you should be in shorts today. I have seen a few people starting to wear them early, due to this mild weather we are having."

Hannibal brought out a pair of shorts, three quarter length almost and dressed Will carefully.

He chose a pair of white socks and brown shoes. it was a casual affair but Hannibal’s brand of casual was not like everyone else’s.

"And a cardigan I think." Hannibal helped Will to sit on the edge of the bed and wrapped the brown cardigan around his shoulders, slipping the sleeves over his arms.

"Very handsome, indeed."

Will smiled up at Hannibal and received a hand trough his curls as a reward.

"Now, let’s go."

Hannibal took Will’s hand again and led him downstairs. They made a stop by the kitchen to pick up the hamper and a flask of lemonade before getting in the car.

Hannibal opened Will’s door and sat him inside on the passenger seat. He fastened Will’s seat belt and corrected his hair. He tucked the hamper away in the boot and took his place in the diver’s seat.

"I’m happy." Will supplied. He was free to share his feeling whenever he had them. Hannibal had told him they belonged to him and Will didn’t have the right to hold them back.

"Good." He responded as they backed out of the drive.


	8. Make out in the car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For - beastheads

 

Hannibal and Will kiss with tongues outside their mouths. Like, you know when you push your tongue into the other person’s mouth and it goes in waves? Will invites Hannibal into his mouth and then goes back to exploring Hannibal’s and it continues like that until they are both so frustrated that they simply meet in the middle and they are just stroking each other and tonguing.

They make breathy sucking sounds, Hannibal nips at Will’s tongue and holds it between his lips before moving forward again and slipping his tongue in under Will’s.

The younger man shudders violently. Having his cock sucked by the man wouldn’t be more intimate than the feeling of having Hannibal’s tongue stroking over and under his own.

Hannibal even licks over Will’s teeth. Will is dizzy from the blood leaving his head and rushing south. He can feel himself making a damp patch in his boxers and moans roughly.

Their lips are wet and the stimulation is so wonderful. Having Hannibal devour his mouth has him hard fast.

"So fucking hard…" He whispers, letting the doctor know how much he adores kissing him.

For someone who shies at eye contact and touches he adores kissing. It’s everything he can’t bare all at once and he wants to  be embraced so badly.

"I see." Hannibal smiles and brushes a thumb over Will’s reddened cheeks. "I would like to continue kissing but if you feel a pressing need I can-"

"No, no keep kissing me, God never stop kissing me." 

And they come together once more, breathing heavily through their noses, not even wanting to break for air.

Hannibal moans into Will’s mouth and he feels like he’d drop dead right there. It’s so good to finally claim the mouth he’d been staring at, fantasizing about, jacking off to for the past few months.

Will’s breath suddenly spikes and he’s pulling at Hannibal’s clothes. He moans and shivers, relenting, letting Hannibal claim his mouth and bite and force his tongue deeply into him.

"I- I’m gonna cum- Wait..wait I’m gonna cum." Will pulls back but Hannibal refuses his retreat.

He follows him back, pushing him hard against the back of the seat and not relenting. He pushes his tongue under Will’s again, the other man’s mouth hangs slack. Hannibal notes the soft, plump, reddened feel of Will’s lips, swollen from kissing. He brushes his lips over Will’s stubble and then the soft, wet slide of Will’s tongue against his own.

He presses against Will with his whole body, boxing him in as he takes Will’s tongue into his own mouth and sucks hard.

"Mmmng!" Will’s mouth is Hannibal’s by the time the younger man is cumming. Will grinds out his loud, breathy exclamation as his cock jumps and spills painfully in his pants.

He shudders and writhes spasmodically, still clinging to Hannibal’s jacket and mouthing against the other man through his sudden, explosive orgasm.


	9. Dolly play 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For - Anonymous§

 

 Hannibal takes good care of everything he owns and doesn’t claim ownership over anything unless it’s of the highest quality.

Will should take it as a compliment when Hannibal combs his hair and dresses him and feeds him the best food he can offer. It’s only right that Will receive the best care, Hannibal wouldn’t accept any less than the best Will Graham he can afford.

And he controls every aspect of him. He sits Will down in a beautiful chair in his study, placing his arms and legs in a way that is aesthetically pleasing to him that night. His hands resting polity on each leg and his feet placed neatly together on the floor.

Will’s hair is combed into a side parting and he has a little curl to one side of his forehead. He is wearing contact lenses. He has a bow tie and his crisp white shirt works wonderfully with the deep brown suit jacket that fits him perfectly.

He has a little blue pocket square which brings out the brown tint in his eyes. The gray green cloudiness that usually inhabits them over shadowed by the earth tone of his new suit.

"Wonderful." Hannibal praises. Though really he is praising his own work. Will is gorgeous. Always was but it took a keen eye and a skilled hand to produce the beautiful creature now sitting in his study.

"Doctor Lecter. May I please make a request?" Even Will’s speech was reaching optimal enunciation. Their lessons were working wonders. Will had only been punished a few times before he had learned to keep his opinions to himself.

"Of course, Will." 

"May we listen to Bach tonight?"

Hannibal smiled.


	10. Make out in the car/date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "TARAAA write a make out scene or something"
> 
> \- luvkurai

 

It was a date. Will had taken Hannibal out to a restaurant that he had never even heard of before. He’d not known what to even order but Hannibal seemed over the moon with his choice when the weird plate of blue beef and some kind of vegetables was brought out to him.

They took dinner slowly and sipped over priced wine between shared jokes and low laughter. The tension had built as they moved on to dessert and the sweetness on their tongues turned their attraction into something thick and cloying.

Will settled the bill (Jesus Christ!) and they strolled slowly out to the car and pulled away.

Hannibal had thanked Will for dinner and was intrigued as to where they were driving.

Hannibal laughed when they arrived at a look out point that was sheltered by an outcrop of trees. They had a beautiful view of the city, shining with a sickly orange glow that hung over the area through the night.

"Is this where you bring all your dates, Will?"

Will just chuckled.

"It’s quite charming."

"Yeah, I like it up here." Will smiled, the light of the city illuminating his glasses, which he removed to place in the glove box. "Can I kiss you?"

"If you would like to kiss me, then yes." Hannibal smirked at such a polite request.

Will leaned over the space between their seats and took hold of Hannibal’s shoulders. He pulled the other man closer, pressing his lips against Hannibal’s softly.

Not one to hesitate over things he desired, Hannibal smoothed a hand up Will’s arm and let his fingers settle on his neck.

Wills grip loosened and one hand moved down to touch Hannibal’s thigh softly.

Will tapped at Hannibal’s lips with his tongue and Hannibal had gladly met him with his own. The resulting groan was one of mutual satisfaction. 

They broke apart and breathed deep. There was a joy on Will’s face that Hannibal thought sweeter than dessert.

"Hm. You wanna?" Will gestured to the back seat. 

Hannibal couldn’t recall ever being kissed in the back seat of a car.

"Alright."

Will wasted no time getting out and opening the back door to slip inside.

Hannibal left his coat on the front passenger side and sat carefully beside Will.

"Come ‘ere." Will whispered, wrapping the man in his arms and kissing wetly at his neck.

"Will." Hannibal breathed and met his lips with his own. 

They wasted no time with tentative touches now. Will brushed his hand over the doctors thigh and around to grab at his ass. Hannibal was likewise affected, threading his fingers into Will’s hair and tugging.

Hannibal’s lips were delicious. Will traced them with his tongue and bit at his bottom lip. Hannibal surged forward at the nip and delved his tongue deep into Will’s mouth. 

Will grunted, taking what was given and panting hard at the assault. His head pulled back and his mouth invaded.

Will’s eyes fell shut, the heat that grew inside him was becoming an ache that he needed to sate.

Will pulled away, panting and readjusting himself.

"Come here." Will spread his legs a little and patted his lap.

Hannibal was beginning to feel like one of Will’s pets talking commands but he understood. There was no pretense. Will wanted him.

He moved gracefully, bending to avoid smacking his head on the car roof. He settled over Will’s lap and heard the man’s deep groan of desire.

"Mmmm, doctor Lecter." Will’s hands smoothed over his back and down again to rest on his behind.

They kissed again, Will sucked at Hannibal’s tongue and delighted in the minute reactions he gained.

Will blushed a little when Hannibal guided one of his hands away from his ass to the front of his trousers. 

"Nn." Was the small sound that ghosted out over Will’s ear as he squeezed at the hardness in Hannibal’s pants.

 

 


	11. Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "help im in desperate need of some hannigram fluff-smut to cheer me up uwu"
> 
> \- bloodtied

 

"Will, what is this?"

Will looked down a the foot of the bed where Hannibal was pulling on Will’s little toe on his right foot.

"Uhh…what does it look like?" He’d been sleeping and dozing with Hannibal all morning. It was Sunday and the two of them had had a few rounds of lazy morning sex in the early sunlight.

"Hm, I’m not sure." Hannibal sat at the foot of the bed, inspecting Will’s toe. "It looks a little odd. Not like these other piggies at all."

"W-what?"

"I think I am going to have to amputate."

"No!" Will screamed as Hannibal bent down and nibbled on Will’s toe.

"Hanni-hhaa-hannibal  _stop!_ " He wriggled and kicked, trying to get free from the man’s hold. "No!"

He finally relented when Will squirmed his way to the bottom of the bed and pulled on Hannibal’s hair.

"Oh, poor thing. I guess it will have to stay then." Hannibal whispered into Will’s mouth as the younger man kept his grip and pressed his lips to Hannibal’s in a tender, loving kiss.


	12. Asphyxiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "omg tell me all ur thoughts about that tube. something kinky. maybe after will has already peed himself (which we already talked about) hannibal touches his lil cock and makes him cum and then will develops a subconscious issue where he has to be choked to orgasm. or idk bb just talk to me about this what do you FEEL????"
> 
> \- luvkurai

 

He is worried by strange fantasies he’s been having but he struggles to talk to Hannibal about them. 

He’s so embarrassed.

"When I start to fantasize, I think about the usual things." He gives an embarrassed chuckle. "but the last few times I haven’t been able to- you know."

"Ejaculate."

"Yeah," Will blushed, "I can’t unless I, kinda, hurt myself…" Will kept his eyes down on his shoe laces as he spoke.

"Go on." Hannibal tilted his head.

"I, uh." Will cleared his throat. "I kinda, have to stop breathing…or I can’t finish."

"I’m sorry, Will, I am going to need you to be more specific."

Will sighed in frustration.

"I have to choke myself, ok. Sometimes- sometimes I wrap my tie around my neck-"

"Will, I am sure I don’t have to warn you of the dangers involved with auto-erotic asphyxiation."

"I know, I know, I know. And I scared myself the last time I did it. Almost passed out…so, now I-" He swallowed audibly and looked away.

"Will?" 

"I stuff my fingers down my throat." He confessed in a rush of shame and guilt.

Hannibal frowned in concern.

"I know! It’s horrific but I can’t get off on anything else anymore! I don’t know why-" He gave a little wretched sob, "I used to be normal, I mean, that was the one normal thing about me and now I can’t do it unless I’m gagging and choking till I almost puke."

Hannibal suppressed the bone deep shudder that ran through his entire body.

"Please, I wouldn’t have told you unless I was really worried. It came on so sudden I’ve never even thought about stuff like this before."

"Well. I think we should discuss your previous experience and see where this new found need for extra stimulation is coming from." He sat back and made a few notes in his note book.

 


	13. Medical/crossdressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ""H-Hannibal... this is embarrassing," Will mumbled as he blushed and tried to cover himself with his hands, the dress transparent and showing off his ass. "Hush, William, you look breathtaking," Hannibal said, handing Will a bloody scalpel so that he couldn't cover himself anymore. Will took it with reluctantly and bit his lip. "Now, William, we don't have time to waste," Hannibal whispered into his ear, giving his ass a squeeze that made Will jump a little."
> 
> \- kipsiih

 

[x](https://31.media.tumblr.com/c9fa54a338248ffc906402d3dd2d4e5d/tumblr_mky3ubFjfv1s9wscxo1_500.jpg)

“ _Doctor_!” Will chided, trying to pull his dress down as far as it would go. He was attempting to cover himself but the action in no way served to give Will any modestly.

"Alright." Hannibal left Will be as he grabbed a few shiny, dangerous looking implements.

Will had no idea what they were for. He had known what the bone saw would be used for when Hannibal used it on the man’s breast bone.

"Oh god, Hannibal what- I mean, Doctor what are you going to do?"

"I am going to break this man’s ribs so that I can gain better access to the organs in his chest cavity."

Will didn’t get a chance to prepare himself before blood spurted out in all directions, a sickening crack and crunch accompanying the flash of colour.

"There we are." Doctor Lecter sighed. It was hard work indeed.

Will said nothing, simply stared at Hannibal. He was covered in crimson spray. His serine face, his beautifully neat hair, his outfit, everything. And for some strange reason, Will found it unspeakably erotic.

Will adjusted his little paper hat and gulped. He let his mind wander as Hannibal continued doing whatever he was doing inside the man’s body. He had watched the man die slowly not minutes before. His blood was still warm.

He thought maybe he should try to hide his erection but when he looked down Hannibal seemed to be similarly effected.

"Nurse, could you hold this?"

Will’s mouth hung open in shock when he was handed a set of lungs.

"Oh my god Hannibal what-" He place the lungs into a large kidney dish on the trolley next to him. "Jesus Christ!"

"Nurse Will, Please, you’re in theater."

Will shuddered and decided that he might as well see this stupid role play through to the end. He did sort of like the outfit. It felt nice against his skin and he liked seeing Doctor Lecter in his element.

"Oh, Doctor. You work so hard, here, let me help you." Will bent forward daintily, well, as daintily as he could manage and dabbed at Hannibal’s forehead with a roll of gauze clasped between a set of clamps.

"Thank you, nurse." He closed his eyes and smiled as Will wiped away blood and sweat. "We are almost done, here. Just need to take out this man’s heart and we can scrub up and go home."

Will frowned.

"Do we- need to scrub up first? Can we…" He let his gloved fingers play up Hannibal’s arm and into his blood soaked hair."…play around a little before we clean up?" 

"Hm. That sounds highly unsanitary, Nurse." Will gave him a look. "Alright. First we play, then we wash up."


	14. Will is a Maid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Will is desperately horny but can't get hanni to touch him. Will won't touch himself, far too terrified of hannibal figuring it out and punishing him. Will decides to take drastic moves and puts on that stupid slutty maid outfit he always refused, and finds hannibal cooking. Hanni just smiles as Will tries to talk dirty and seduce hannibal, but he is nothing more than amused until will drops to his knees. "How about, I give you a little something?" Will is always too shy for that...hanni grins."
> 
> \- sensei-cynicism

 

"Oh?" Hannibal tilts his head and rests back against the kitchen counter. "What are you offering?"

Will blushes, already so embarrassed to be squeezed into a french maid’s outfit. He bites his lips and stutters over the word blowjob. Then “I’ll suck you off.” sounds too vulgar in his mind.

"Hm. How am I supposed to know how to pay you if you won’t tell me what your services include, miss?"

Will shudders, his cock throbbing in the tiny frilly white knickers that came with the outfit.

"W-well, sir…" Will gulps, adjusting the little white paper hat that he had somehow figured out how to clip into his hair. "Sir, I can be very…discreet."

"Well of course. It takes ten minutes just to hear what you provide your customers, I doubt you’d be quick to spill any secrets."

Will took a deep breath and spread his fingers out along the dress. His hands lingered at his knees and slowly pushed their way up, under his skirt to cup himself through his panties.

“ _Miss_. This is  _highly_  inappropriate behavior.”

Will found himself emboldened by his new persona. He was a maid, paid to do whatever Hannibal wanted, down on his knees, touching himself while his employer watched.

"Oh, sir…" Will moaned, turning around, lifting his dress up so Hannibal could see his behind wiggle as he stroked his cock. 

Will could see the obvious bulge of Hannibal’s erection in his trousers but he didn’t care. He kept his hand moving in his underwear, moaning and panting like a whore on the kitchen tiles.

"Oh, Sir! You’re wife will be home from work anytime now. What will she think?" He gasped. "What will she do when she finds us both here?"

Hannibal smirked down at him.

"If you make a mess in your knicker’s, miss, you will be the one who has to clean them."

And with that, Will was coming and moaning loudly.

Hannibal sighed at the sight, his boy disheveled and panting, his dress dirty with cum.

"Get upstairs. I want you on the bed, all fours. Don’t take off the dress."

 


	15. Will's fantasy/cumming in his sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hannibal watches Will writhe in his sleep, sweating and panting. Right as he reaches over to wake him, Will moans out "oh hannibal!" And he realizes will is having a wet dream. In wills dream, hannibal strokes his cock and guides him towards his stretched hole. "Oh William... I /need/ you inside me... Come on big boy, give it to me..oh god William, I can't control myself around you..." Will pushes into hannibal, groaning at his heat as hanni moans like never before and begs for more."
> 
> \- sensei-cynicism

 

"Nnhh…take it."

Hannibal’s lip quirks as he watches. Will’s hips are pumping minutely and he’s drooling a little on the pillow.

Despite his slovenly appearance, Hannibal can’t help but find the scene before him absolutely adorable.

/”Oh, god,  William!”

Will pushes Hannibal up against the full length window in his office and gives his lover what he wants. Will’s huge, wet cock forcing it’s way inside Hannibal’s body

"William, ooh fuck! Ooo-ooh you get so deep inside me!  We could get caught here, at work! We could get in trouble!"

"Don’t worry, baby, just take it." Will whispers./

"S’tiight." Will mumbles into the silence of their bedroom.

/”I’m so tight, William. Give it to me, please, I’m begging you my body is yours!”

Will holds the older man against the glass with his strong arms as he fucks him raw

"Oh, William, come! Come inside me please your everything I’ve ever wanted! You make me crazy I just want your cock and your body!"

Will grabs Hannibal’s sweet, dripping cock and strokes it lovingly.

"Everyone can see us! Pleeeeease, I’m embarrassed, William, they can all see how much I love your cock! Oooh, I’m going to cum all over the glass!" /

Hannibal watches Will shudder and grunt a little, a stain appearing on the front of his little blue boxers as he comes in his sleep.


	16. Will is a quadruple amputee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Amputated Will has to go the whole day without Hannibal 'helping' him Is he glad that he gets a break from our loveable psycho or is he worried that he won't come back?"
> 
> \- nothinghereisvegitarian

 

_God god god god pleasegod god godplease _god god pleasegod god godplease.__

Will hopes that Hannibal will come back.

_Godplease don’t get run over! or crash! please! don’t get in a fight or get arrested! please I don’t want them to find me **please**!_

He had been sat up in his bed. Well, it was a cot really. And he had a glass of orange juice with a big long straw that almost touched his lips where he was sitting.

He had been left with a bed pan, as usual, tucked under him. Will had “gone” before Hannibal had left that morning.

The television was on.

Will liked to watch the fishing channel. Yes, there was a fishing channel.

The sound of birds and moving water usually calmed him down into sleep but now it just sounded like white noise.

His breathing was rapid and he was damp with sweat.

He held his breath when he heard the front door open.

_pleasebeDaddypleasebeDaddypleasebeDaddy_

"Hello, Will."

He gasped and caught his breath when his bedroom door opened and the doctor came forward to check on him.

"Will, you are wet through. I really must give you something to help you relax before I leave you next time."

Will nodded, teary eyed before Hannibal lifted him up out of bed and held him close.

"How about a nice hot bath, hm?"

Will nodded and hid his face in Hannibal’s neck.


	17. Will is a quadruple amputee/ punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "tara tara, what does hanni do about amputated!will's sassing? does he get punished or does he let it slide?"
> 
> \- luvkurai

 

Will does not mention Hannibal’s method of punishment, ever. He does not even think of it in his own mind. It is too much to think of.

Hannibal had propped Will up on his own bed in the master bedroom. Will was quite scared at first, being brought into the man’s bed, helpless, vulnerable.

But Hannibal spoke about an opera and a new tailor.

Will sat in silence as Hannibal undressed and redressed several times in different colour combinations for the event.

"What do you think, Will? Is this blue too gauche against this shirt?" Hannibal adjusted the collar and looked at himself in the full length mirror.

"No." Will replied, having no idea what gauche meant or even why Hannibal would think Will was a good choice in fashion advice.

"Hmm… perhaps a different pair of trousers to offset the length of leg."

Will couldn’t bring himself to answer. The hideous irony of having his own arms and legs taken from him and having to listen to some pompous talk of whether Hannibal’s legs looked too fat and stumpy in his $2000 suit.

"That pink shirt makes you look like a fag."

Hannibal didn’t reply.

He fixed his collar and turned. He laid Will down gently, removed his boxers.(that was all he had been allowed to wear at the time)

"What are you doing,  _now_?” He’d asked with a roll of his eyes.

Hannibal carried him, naked, to the cupboard at the top of the stairs.

"Wh- where are we going?"

"You’re not going anywhere, Will."

Hannibal opened the door and Will saw that it was an airing cupboard. There were a few towels and an old broom occupying the space. The floor space itself only about four foot by four foot, not taking into account the boiler that stood in the left hand corner.

“ _Noo-ahhhhhh!”_ Will screamed, doing his best to struggle. Hannibal put Will down gently, leaning him up against the corner.

"I will see you after the opera. Do not touch the boiler, it will burn you. "

Hannibal said no more, closing the little door on Will’s screams and cries of regret.

"Nooo!! _Doctor Lecter!_  Don’t leave please! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’ll never talk again please it’s so dark!  _Doctor Lecter_!”

Hannibal listened to Will bash his head against the wall until he wretched from sobbing his little heart out.

The opera was two and a half hours long.

When Hannibal returned it was to a silent house. Will had passed out at some point, not before urinating all over the floor.

Will doesn’t give much voice to the little quips that flash in his mind anymore.

Sometimes he will let one pass his lips and the doctor will smile, satisfied that there is still that spark of fire in Will’s heart but it’s dampened somewhat.

Will cannot bare punishment anymore. Being around the very man who mutilated him is no longer such a torture compared with the few times he’d been carried to the cupboard.


	18. Will is a quadruple amputee/ snark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You should definately write something where Will after being amputated acts like a snarky dick to Hannibal."
> 
> \- Anon

 

"Now, come on, Sweetheart, you have to eat your scrambled eggs if you want to be a big boy." Hannibal smiled and offered the spoon back up to Will’s mouth.

"I’m not hungry." Will stared straight into Hannibal’s eyes.

"Come now, Will. No need to be so grumpy. I think you just got out of bed on the wrong side, this morning."

"Me? I, got out of bed..?"

Hannibal sighed and put the spoon down.

"You know perfectly well what I mean, Will."

"I want to go back to bed, please." 

Hannibal fixed him with a look that was far from happy.

"You know, I do not tolerate little boys with bad attitudes, Will."

"Oh, really?" Will looks around the room. "I don’t see any little boys here, maybe you’re thinking of someone else."

"Are you going to eat your breakfast or are you going to be insufferable all morning?"

Will shifted as much as he could and fell face first on the table.

"Gnn fnnrk urrsenf." Came the muffled reply.


	19. Puppy Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Puppy!will will do anything to get doggy!hannibals attention"
> 
> \- sensei-cynicism

 

“ _WILL!_ " Bedelia was not angry, just shocked.

The lounge looked the same as always, say for the mass of blood and feathers that was smeared across the rug.

Will sat there with his face, neck, stubble and chest caked in viscera and fluff.

He spat out a feather and wiggled his behind, rushing to meet Bedelia in frantic excitement.

Bedelia stepped back and covered her mouth with her hand in horror.

————————-

Will had seen the little pigeon strutting around the garden during the morning. It had been visiting them for a few weeks, now. It would pick over the twigs and fallen leaves on the lawn.

Hannibal had his head against the large window of the french doors and rumbled in his chest at the sight. Will watched as the older one lowered his head and snarled, his breath fogging up his view of the little thing.

Will had dashed out as soon as Bedelia opened the doors for them and the bird had taken off.

He looked back to see if Hannibal had noticed his attempt and the other dog was just sniffing some of the plants that stood in pots before the doors.

————-

Hannibal smelled blood. He hadn’t seen Will in a while and the presence of blood in the air had him worried.

His fears were soon quelled as Will came crashing around the corner and tackled him onto his back.

Hannibal had snapped at him, offended by the pups insolence and had chased him through the house and out into the garden.

There, in the middle of the lawn was the pigeon they had both watched for the past few mornings.

It was a sorry sight. It wasn’t moving, well, not by much. It’s little feathered chest lifted and fell in awkward reflex and it’s eyes roved unseeing.

From the looks of things, Will had jumped on the little thing, not knowing how to properly make the kill.

Will, for his part, was bounding around the garden in spastic joy. He dashed around a tree and across the patio and back again before stopping next to Hannibal, panting.

————

Will was crying. He had watched the older dog take the bird between his teeth and shake.

He thought they would play. Hannibal wanted to be friends with the bird and so Will thought if he caught the thing they could play together and have fun.

Hannibal tore the stringy neck from the animal and licked his lips.

The older dog spat the bird’s vital parts out on the lawn and strode off to the kitchen, no doubt wanting to clean the sticky gore from his face.

Will cried quietly over the bird’s little broken body. When Will was sick, Bedelia made him feel better. Maybe Bedelia could make the bird right again.

With a whimper, Will took the lifeless mess of blood and flesh in his mouth gently. He brought it into the house and laid it carefully on the rug.

He nuzzled at it occasionally, thinking he could see it still breathing but feeling sad when he realized it was perhaps only his imagination.

Bedelia would be back from running errands soon. He was hopeful that she could fix whatever he had done.


	20. Will is a quadruple amputee/ gets an erection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "AU where hannibal has take will's arms and legs. /no..oh no, please/ Will thinks, noticing his erection for the first time. /I wasn't even thinking dirty things../. Without legs to cross or hands to shield himself, he wiggles slightly in his seat across from hannibal and tries to act normal. Hannibal notices Wills blush across the small table, suddenly fidgety on the cushions propping him up. Hanni stands and wills eyes grow wide. /he's going to see../. "Well William, what do we have here?""
> 
> \- sensei-cynicism

 

"Please…not again." He begs.

"Will, your body is getting used to your new condition. Did you masturbate often before you had your accident?"

Will feels a roll of disgust and anger at the term “accident” used to describe his attempt at running from the Chesapeake ripper.

"I don’t- why does it still happen to me?" He whispered shamefully, hanging his head down. He was barely the same person. He had no hands but his body still asked for stimulation despite his inability to touch himself.

"It’s a sign of good health, Will. A healthy libido equals a healthy mind."

Hannibal lifted Will from his seat and carried him carefully to bathroom. Will whined constantly, so degraded to have his independence torn from him.

"There you go, little one." Hannibal laid Will out on a table in the bathroom. There was a mat laid out already, always prepared for whatever it might be needed for.

Will hated the changing table.

Hannibal had stuck a puppy mobile and little puppy stickers to the ceiling above. Will would let his mind escape into their happy little faces when he couldn’t bare his reality any longer.

"Will." Hannibal cooed, unbuttoning his shorts.

"Please, stop…"

"Will, you know you need this. Without regular release, you will become sore and frustrated. We wouldn’t want that now, would we?"

Will’s left leg, well, stump, was still wrapped in a bandage. 

He whimpered when he was stripped of his shorts and boxers.

His erection had not shied away, despite his desperate effort to quell it with thoughts of pain and suffering.

Hannibal donned a pair of latex gloves and gently began to massage Will’s cock.

Will flushed hard all across his face, down his neck and across his chest. Not only was he no longer a capable human being, he was being subjected to sexual acts with the very person who made him what he now was.

Will hoped never to have sex again. Who would even want to love the creature he had become?

"Will." Hannibal spoke softly. "Why are you crying?"

Will sniffled and turned his head away, keeping his eyes well clear of the mirror that mocked him everyday when he was set down on the changing table.

"I’m hideous." Will sobbed.

"Oh, come now. Your body is beautiful, William." Hannibal cooed as he squeezed Will’s erection, rubbing his thumb over the head of it, cradling his balls in his other hand as he pumped the shaft with the other.

"No." Will gasped.

"Yes, little one. You are a marvel of my creation. Something so pure and unique that I could not bare to see you go."

"Why couldn’t you have killed me?" He cried, shuddering when his cock pulsed in the doctors frighteningly skilled hands.

"Because I love you, Will." A small smile appeared on Hannibal’s face. It was the single most terrifying thing Will had witnessed in his life.

He cried out loud, his tears flowing endlessly as he sobbed and attempted to thrash on the table. His head tilted back violently as he came with a pathetic dribble of cum.

"There you go." Hannibal praised, retrieving a wet wipe from the shelf and cleaning Will up. "All that fuss for that? Don’t you feel like a silly boy now, Will?"

"Let me die. Please."

"Oh, shush." Hannibal tutted and shook his head.

When he was redressed, Hannibal picked Will’s limp body up and held him closely in his arms. He petted his curls as his sobs died down and became heaving gulps for breath.

"Sshh sshh shh." He soothed into Will’s ear, bouncing a little as he sang a sweet lullaby Will had never heard before.

He was carried gently up the stairs to his nursery. The cot was becoming a familiar sight to him. The bars were welcome around him as he slept. The sheer curtains that hung above like drapes kept the light out.

"There. Now, don’t you feel better?"

Will sighed as he rested his head back against the pillow.

Hannibal pulled the little blanket up over Will’s mutilated body, “I think fussy boys need their rest.”

"Don’t leave me alone," He whispered. "Please, Daddy."

"Hush now." Hannibal wound up Will’s music box and left it to play on the side table. "I will leave your night light on."

Hannibal bent down and placed a sweet kiss to Will’s forehead.

"Sleep tight. Tave myliu.”


	21. Puppy Will/doggy hannibal first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Puppy Will whimpering and shaking one day because he needs to be knotted, but doesn't know yet. Hannibal knows he's in heat but doesn't want to take advantage of the little one. It isn't until late at night that Will comes into Hannibal's cage, his eyes filled with want and tears from not being able to release, he clings onto Hannibal, begging for his alpha to touch him, to put his cock into him."
> 
> “Could I please have some more Doggy!Hannibal and Puppy!Will. Mostly Hannibal mating Will for the first time!”
> 
> "Hannibal in rut has marathon sex with puppy Will in their little nest in Hannibal’s cage?"
> 
> \- various anons

Hannibal had been frustrated for the last four days. Their play had become stale and boring to him. Will had been exhibiting all the classic signs but there was nothing he could do about it.

Bedelia had soothed Will with cool baths and newspaper he was allowed to shred in the garden but the pup still whined and rubbed his legs together in frustration.

He cried at night. Hannibal’s cage was locked and Will had no idea what he wanted so there was no way to help.

During the day, Will would fight and snap at Hannibal, challenging him to play fights that he joined in with at first but soon abandoned when they became an excuse for Will to rub against him.

Bedelia kept a close eye on them. She made a good effort at tiring the little one out. She played fetch with him until the late hours of the night and Will was still eager to carry on well after their bed time.

It seemed as though Wills heat broke of it’s own accord. The next few mornings were easy. They ate breakfast together in relative calm and Will was quiet and patient when given commands. He couldn’t even stand still for the few days before.

Hannibal noticed a different smell in Will’s bed but thought little of it.

They played through the day and went over their basic commands again. Bedelia obviously keeping a check on Will’s state.

They played, ate dinner and relaxed in the lounge until it was time for bed.

Bedelia saw Will to bed, scratching behind his ear before leading Hannibal to his cage.

She did not lock it before going to bed.

——

It was a few hours later that Hannibal heard some sort of dragging sound in the lounge.

It was a few moments before Will made his way to the hall, the large, soft cushion that was his bed between his teeth.

He huffed and growled quietly with the effort, leaving the thing just outside of Hannibal’s cage.

Hannibal was curious to see what the young one would do, so he lifted his head in recognition.

Will pushed his way into Hannibal’s cage and whined low and needy.

He turned on his back and wriggled under the older one, nipping and crying at him.

Hannibal sniffed, Will was hard and excited. Hannibal could see Will’s pupils blown wide in the light that shone from the full moon through the windows.

Alright.

Hannibal nuzzled and pushed Will over onto all fours and the pup raised his ass int he air.

Hannibal panted and got up, pulling down Will’s boxers with his teeth.

Will whimpered when the older one put his tongue to his hole.  He’d tried to satisfy himself, using his fingers, but it had burned and there was too much pain.

Hannibal’s tongue tickled and writhed in just the right places, it felt hot and wet and Will as sure he knew how to satisfy whatever it a that burned in his belly.

Will pushed his ass against Hannibal more and more insistently until the young pup was crying quietly from pent up frustration.

Hannibal heard Will’s moans and moved over his back to mount him properly.

Will gasped and panted, his breaths coming hard and fast. Hannibal gently situated his teeth at the base of Will’s neck, just under his collar, as he lined himself up.

Will shut his eyes and yelped when Hannibal pushed forward brutally.

It hurt. It burned and pulled and stretched.

The head of Hannibal’s cock only just breached Will’s ass before pulling back and trying again.

It took more than a few attempts, with Hannibal going back to lick and drool over Will’s entrance, before his cock slipped inside Will’s body.

When they were finally connected, Hannibal groaned in his chest and shook Will a little by the nape between his teeth. This caused Will to clench his inner muscles and squeeze around Hannibal’s cock.

They both groaned at the feeling before Hannibal started to thrust forward.

Will keened and ground his teeth to keep himself quiet as the pain ebbed and flowed into something more like pleasure.

Hannibal rolled his hips and quickened his pace in response.

This was it. This was what Will wanted. It was deep and hard and painful and everything he’d tried to feel on his own but couldn’t.

There were a thousand things running through his head and nothing in his mind all at once.

One of those thoughts was whether he was going to get in trouble for this, but the idea was knocked out of his head by a particularly hard bump forward.

Will pressed up, pushing back into his alpha, wanting Hannibal to…do whatever it was they were doing and feel just as good as Will.

Will found himself suddenly gasping and his cock throbbed and ached. His whole body tightened and tingled as Hannibal’s cock moved inside of him.

He came with a pitiful hiccup, coming in just two spurts that dribbled down over his cock to land on Hannibal’s blanket.

The older dog growled in his ear and started to move quickly inside him. This game was fun but this part was starting to get a little too rough.

Will yowled when Hannibal came deep inside him, shoving his cock in his ass hard and releasing himself in long bursts into Will.

———-

When Bedelia came down in the morning, she found Hannibal sleep in his cage.

She also found Will wrapped up in Hannibal’s arms. They bedding was packed tightly into Hannibal’s cage along with their toys and even some cushions from the sofa.

She attempted to remove Will from the cage but decided to leave them be when Hannibal growled dangerously at her.

He laid there, licking behind Will’s ear as the puppy blushed and turned in his arms.


	22. Will catches Hannibal jerking off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Will comes into Hannibal's house unexpectedly and busts into his study room, as he approaches closer into the room he sees that Hannibal is jerking off <33"
> 
> \- curiousfruit

 

Oh god he should have called.

But, it’s not that late. Will checked his phone, _11:30pm._

Not that late.

Will got out of his car and approached Hannibal’s front door. He was going to knock but…what if Hannibal is asleep? 

Will shook his head before trying the handle. It was ok, Hannibal said his home was always open to friends, didn’t he? Or was that his kitchen? Was Will a friend? 

Anyway, he was in the hallway now and some of the lights were still on downstairs. 

Will had to talk. He’d seen something important in his dream, he knew he had, he just couldn’t quite remember…he knew it was important.

Will stepped quietly into the house. The kitchen was empty and so was the lounge. Maybe the doctor was up in his bedroom?

Will shook his head at the thought. It’s not very proper to sneak into a man’s bedroom in the middle of the night and Hannibal was a man who liked things to be proper.

Will saw a crack in the Study room door. He’d been in there once when Dr Lecter had shown him a rare specimen of some strange mineral he’d bought a long time ago. Will had just shrugged and commented that it looked pretty. Hannibal had nodded.

_Ugh, he was such an idiot sometimes._

Will peered around the door and heard some sort of shuffling sound. Will figured the doctor was working hard on a journal of some kind or reading the latest medical publication in his field.

Will did not figure on discovering the Doctor masturbating in the low light of the study as he opened the old door wider.

Hannibal’s face was turned away slightly, his head tilted to one side as his hand worked slowly over his- over his.

Will gasped as he realized what Hannibal was doing.

The sound did not go unnoticed. Hannibal’s head turned slowly back toward the door to face Will dead on.

"Oh, Hello, Will."

Will flushed bright red and babbled loudly as he flailed his hands, trying to explain himself.

"I-i -i uh- sorry, I mean- um shall I just- I mean of course I’m gonna…" He tilted his head a little as he glanced down at the doctors erection again. "Uuuuhhhh…"

"I’m sorry you caught me in such a private moment of reflection, Will. If you give me a few minutes, and wait in the lounge, I will be along shortly."

Shortly? Private?  _Be along_?

Only Doctor Lecter could apologize for being caught jacking off and make it sound like a royal invitation.

"Are-why are you jacking off?"

"Will."

What a stupid question, of course Dr Lecter jacked off, he was a human after all. It was just that Will never saw Hannibal as someone who would degrade himself like that. What a strange thought.

_And why did he still have his cock out?_

"Why do you still have your dick out?"

"If you would give me some privacy, I would finish myself off and talk with you. You obviously have a pressing matter to discuss or you would not have entered my home uninvited at such a late hour."

"Um- uh, yeah I- I do actually." Will stuck his hand in his pocket only to pull it out again when he realized how close his hand was to his own crotch and how strangely comfortable that made him feel in a room with another man’s dick staring right at him.

"Would you like to help me, Will?"

"Wh-what?!"

"Help me by leaving so we can move past this little embarrassment."

"Oh, yeah, ok." Will nodded and grinned desperately before leaving. Not before his eyes flicked down to his doctors impressive erection once more.

_Impressive? What are you thinking, Graham?_

Hannibal smiled as Will gave a pathetic little wave and closed the door behind him.

Dr Lecter closed his eyes and stroked his hand over himself once more, imagining what punishment he would inflict on Will as penance for interrupting his private time.


	23. Medical play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hannibal tests Will reflexes using a wartenberg wheel, but Will is very sensitive and Hannibal scolds him like a like a little boy till he stills and gets a hold of himself?"
> 
> \- dangerslut

 

"Now, lay very still, honey."

"Don’t call me th-aaaaAH!" Will flinches away from the little tool in Hannibal’s hand.

It’s chrome and it’s sharp and Will is scared and aroused.

"Wartenberg wheels have been used for centuries to test the reactions of the nervous system, Will. There is nothing to be afraid of. Now, lay back and let me examine you."

The doctor had donned a pair of latex gloves to perform the…test?

Will gave Hannibal an uncertain look before laying back down on the gurney.

He was naked from the waist up and Hannibal placed the sharp edges of the thing against his stomach.

Will whimpered and bit his tongue hard to mute himself. His eyes squeezed shut and his fists clenched as he resisted the urge to jump away.

The wheel rolls up the line from Will’s abdomen into his navel and Will flails his arms, shielding himself and groaning in frustration.

The tension was unbearable, not knowing if Hannibal would keep the touches light or cut him with the instrument sent Will’s mind and body alight with panic and arousal.

"It’s too much, too much, to much noo please-"

“ _Will._ " Hannibal scolds. "You know what happens to fidgety naughty boys, don’t you?"

Will nods reluctantly.

"Well?"

Will clears his throat before answering.

"They- they get their mm hh…"

"I’m sorry, sweetheart, Daddy can’t hear you when you mumble you have to speak clearly if you want me to understand you."

"I said they get their bottoms smacked."

"That’s right. Now. Am I going to have to punish you or will you lay down still for daddy, now?"

Will didn’t even reply. he laid back and let his body go lax.

Hannibal pushed Will, teasingly. He let the tool tickle up Will’s arms and pressed it down hard over his nipples.

Hannibal paused to make notes on his clip board.

There was no blood drawn but Will could still feel the tiny pin prick prints in his skin.


	24. Puppy Will/doggy hannibal dominance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Smutty puppy play. Will fights back when Hannibal tries to steal his new toy, and hannibal knows he must reassertion his dominance to straighten out his inferior."
> 
> \- sensei-cynicism

 

Hannibal growls and takes one end of the rope in his teeth. Will does not let go and they engage in an idiotic tug of war.

Bedelia watches from the couch with her glass of wine as the two rumble and snarl, not willing to give up the double knotted toy she had bought for Will that day.

She takes a sip of the deep red in her glass and shakes her head at the bells on their collars, ringing loudly as they fight for dominance.

"Gggrrrrr…." Will tugs and pulls back, having no effect on Hannibal’s stance as the older dog swings the puppy round to room with the thing.

Hannibal accidentally trips and stumbles, allowing Will to rip the toy away and hide with it round the back of the sofa.

Hannibal snarls menacingly.

“ _Hannibal_.” Bedelia warns him.

Hannibal’s posture relaxes and he moves behind the sofa where Bedelia cannot see.

Will wiggles his behind, waiting for the game to start again but instead of going for the toy, Hannibal bites Will’s ear.

The younger one winces but his voice is muffled by the toy between his teeth that he refuses to give up.

Hannibal pulls on Will’s ear, forcing the little one down on his back.

Hannibal then proceeds to bite and suck at Will’s neck, leaving sweet red and pink brands of ownership on the puppy’s skin. Hannibal makes his way down Will’s body, sucking red splotches over Will’s nipples and across his belly. 

He finishes off with a small one just on the inside of Will’s right thigh.

The younger one is blushing, squirming and panting with the toy still between his teeth. Hannibal is excited by the muffled yelps and yowls that issue from Will’s throat.

They are both hard and Hannibal does not have to do anything more to assert his rightful position.

Will watches Hannibal saunter out into the room without the toy.

Bedelia is pleasantly surprised that the older dog let the puppy keep his prize.

Bedelia thinks they might be making some good progress with his training, Hannibal has never been completely dog friendly, after all.

That is until she sees Will come back around into the room, covered from head to toe in bite marks.

“ _Hannibal!_ ”


	25. Will is a quadruple amputee/ picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Eyyyy I'm gonna name my first born child after you if you write more amputation...."
> 
> \- nothinghereisvegitarian

 

"Please.  _Please_ , I don’t want to.”

"Come now, baby boy. I know you will love it." Hannibal cooed, buttoning up Will’s brand new sailor suit.

"Noo, no no, I want to stay in bed I don’t want to leave, please don’t take me."

The outfit consisted of a white top sewn into little blue shorts. Well, they were meant to be trousers but Hannibal had taken them up and hemmed them just high enough so that the barley healed stumps that were now Will’s legs would poke out beneath them.

The bandages were changed often, Will’s wounds kept clean and free of infection.

His arms, well, his upper arms, or what was left of them, were no longer bandaged. His stitches had been removed yesterday and Hannibal had brought this outfit to him with the hopes of showing Will off.

"I have bought a special chair, just for you, sweetheart."

Will blinked and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I’m going to take you out into the garden and we will have a nice little picnic. Just the two of us. Won’t that be such a treat for us both?" 

Hannibal hummed a soft little tune as he lifted Will from the bed. Will whined and sobbed as he was carried, he hated it. He would never be independent again, Hannibal had seen to that.

Will shook violently, whimpering as they approached the back door.

Outside.

It had been a long time since Will had been…Outside.

The sun shone gently, the bright white clouds drifted slowly above them.

Will cried loudly as he saw the high chair that was sat under the pear tree.

"Nooo, no daddy, no."

"Come now, stop this silliness. This is a special occasion."

Will frowned deeply as he was set down in the wooden chair. It had a little blue cushion to make Will a little more comfortable. There was a tray in the front and a high backrest, adorned with very ornate carvings that Will had no desire to even look at.

"Now. I have made some very tasty dishes for us both to try."

Hannibal sat in his own, adult, wooden, normal, chair with two  _arm rests_  on each side made for humans with functioning bodies and their own free will and independence.

Will felt a wave of anger before he fell back into despair upon seeing Hannibal retrieve a bib from the hamper on the little garden table.

It was tied around Will’s neck.

"We wouldn’t want to get your new outfit messy, now would we?" Hannibal smiled and pulled out a bowl full of fruit.

"Here, Will." Hannibal took up a spoon and lifted a piece of cooked pear to Will’s lips.

Will sniffled before he opened his mouth. The spoon was carefully pushed into his mouth. 

Will sucked and chewed on his food before opening his mouth again for more.

He had refused to eat at first, wanting to die. Hannibal had force fed him via a tube until he became so traumatized by the process that he’d begged and cried for anything solid Hannibal could give him.

"Isn’t this nice, honey?" Hannibal commented, eating a cherry from the bowl before offering one to Will.

Secretly, Will hoped there was a stone inside the sweet little thing and that Hannibal would choke on it.

"Yes, daddy." Will replied. "It’s nice to see the sky."


	26. Puppy Will/doggy hannibal dry humping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Pre- Will's first heat: doggy!Hannibal is just really horny and he's constantly dry humping puppy!Will or doing the whole intercrural thing and Bedelia is constantly swatting him with a rolled up newspaper because Will is too young dammit Hannibal!"
> 
> \- Anon

 

“ _Tzzz,_ Hannibal, No.” Bedelia scolds. “ _Bad boy_.” She swats at Hannibal’s head with a rolled up newspaper, messing up his hair a little.

Hannibal ducks his head and climbs down from on top of Will.

Will is just wiggling and panting with his ass in the air, guessing at this new game.

The aim of the game seems to be getting Hannibal to hug him for as long as he could before Bedelia found them.

He barked and rumbled in his chest, bounding around the living room as Bedelia shook her finger and Hannibal took his telling off.

Will guesses Hannibal lost this time.

———

Will was eating dinner.

Hannibal had gone off his food the past few days and Will was more than happy to eat his own dinner and Hannibal’s too.

The older dog was circling him, sniffing Will’s boxers, nuzzling his butt and whining and panting.

Bedelia was away somewhere and Hannibal surprised Will as he had a mouthful of biscuits.

He coughed a little but managed to swallow it all before he was pushed down by Hannibal’s hugging onto the tiles.

It made Will blush and grunt, Hannibal nipped at his neck and bumped into his behind roughly, over and over.

Will finds it comforting to have the older one’s weight on his back and huffs out a labored breath, grabbing at the tiles to stop himself sliding across the floor.

The older dog grunts and shudders,Will stills and sniffs at the odd scent in the air.

Hannibal removes himself and Will whimpers at the loss. Bedelia hadn’t found them, why did he stop hugging?

Will didn’t question it as he was given a very thorough grooming afterwards. Hannibal licked Will practically all over. Even over his collar and inside his mouth.

Will figured that he’d won that time.

Bedelia gave them both an odd look before she called Hannibal up the stairs for a bath.


	27. Puppy Will/doggy hannibal/new dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What if there was a new dog, and Will got to play with him because Hannibal won't."
> 
> \- Anon

 

Hannibal would eat that dog.

He would sit under the shade of a tree and watch as Will and the new one play in the garden.

The new dog has no posture. He smells sickly and weak, he has no skill or tact with the puppy. He lets Will lick and bit and snuggle all over him. They sniff each other and play fight for a long time.

He mounts Will, unsuccessfully, from time to time as they play, simply asserting his dominance. Hannibal supposes he is too weak to make Will take the proper position. Will just wriggles away from him, not like when he’s mounted by Hannibal, pushing his behind up and putting his face to the ground.

Hannibal gets hard watching them. He feels his spine tingle with the need to mate. He wants to mount Will right there in front of the new dog they are being forced to entertain and fuck him hard.

Will is woken that night by heavy breathing. He sees Hannibal sitting before their new brother’s bed. Will is touched that Hannibal would care for his well being so deeply.

Will decides it is something else when Hannibal pushes a pillow over the new dogs face.

He relents when the howls become too loud and the lights flick on upstairs.

Hannibal lays in Will’s bed when Bedelia comes into the room. He’s licking Will’s neck and nuzzling behind his ear while their handler pets the new guy.

"Bad dreams?" She whispers before smiling and turning off the light.

"Hannibal. Come." She speaks with an icy tone.

Hannibal slowly moves off Will’s bed before he’s led back to his cage in the hall.

Bedelia gives him a knowing look before locking his cage tight and returning to bed.


	28. puppy Will/Daddy Hannibal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think hannibal had a hard time trying to train puppy!Will at first?"
> 
> \- nothinghereisvegitarian

 

Will is sloppy with his posture and is too distracted by his own arousal at wearing a collar to learn any commands.

 And they can only play for about thirty minutes at a time to begin with, Will getting too spaced out to keep going. Hannibal has to give him a hot chocolate, a chocolate biscuit and a blanket after because Will gets such deep mental relief from not having the tension of everyday life upon him when he’s in Hannibal’s care.

But he receives praise very well and reacts positively to encouragement. He learns to hone his excitement as they continue and Will’s body has good muscle memory for postures and positions.

Will likes to be punished, and Hannibal has to teach Will that his punishments will not be like the ten minute pornographic videos he has seen online. They Will be real. He will not be spanked till he comes or fucked hard and fast till he orgasms.

Hannibal takes no pleasure in training Will in such an amateurish way.

Will is punished with time out. Simply time out. Will is disappointed at first but soon realizes that time out cuts heavily into their allotted play time and it’s a real punishment because though they may often play for an hour, fifteen minutes of that time might be taken up by his time in the corner.

He soon learns that misbehaving will not get him what he wants. Hannibal will not and does not praise Will as his “good boy” when he deep throats the older man, or when he takes him deep in his ass. 

No. Will is a good boy when he sits and stays and rolls over. When he barks on command or just lays in his Daddy’s lap for nap time.


	29. Will amputated as punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hannibal removing Wills legs when he tries to run away,he moves on to his arms whenever he misbehaves."
> 
> \- nothinghereisvegitarian

 

And he feeds Will’s amputated flesh back to him. He weeps because Hannibal only feeds him foods and byproducts made from his own body.

The sausage in the morning down to the intricate dinners he still has to sit through.

Hannibal props him up at the dinner table, cushion under his stump on the right, his left leg jumping as he taps his foot on the carpet. Napkin tied around his neck, he eats his own meat, served by the man who removed it from his body.

With his right leg, the first that was removed, Will had vomited for hours after realizing what his meals consisted of. He was disgusted that the man who claimed to “love” him killed and ate human flesh on a regular basis but this…this was beyond nightmarish hell.

Hannibal is talking of his current clients, how they are suffering and the latest news from Jack on their search for Will.

Hannibal spoke of how Jack was torn between his grief for Will and his grief for his dying wife. Hannibal saw humor in it but Will decided that Hannibal’s light chuckle was tasteless and spat his mouthful of “lamb” curry in the doctor’s face.

There was no initial reaction. Hannibal only wiped himself with his napkin in a dignified manner before clearing the table.

When he returned Will struggled and fought, not wanting to be sedated by the syringe full of whatever sedative Hannibal had drawn in the kitchen.

He lost, of course, having only one leg to balance.

He awoke with a sticky heat over his skin and a dry, clammy tongue.

He shivered and took terrified breaths as he felt both his feet tingle. Pins and needles, only pins and needles. Will sighed. He moved to pull back and sheet and discovered his right arm not there.

It just was not there.

Neither were both of his legs. He had no feet. Why can he still feel them? He’s wiggling his toes and nothing is happening. His hand to, his hand is clenching and un-clenching but there is nothing there to move.

He sobs, clamping his remaining hand over his mouth to mute his screams of horror at what has happened to him. What is he? What has Hannibal made him?

"Good morning, Will."


	30. Will wears panties <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "TELL ME ABOUT WILL'S PANTY COLLECTION what kinds does he have where does he keep them where does he get them which are his favorites..."
> 
> \- lawofthetongue

 

he has a collection. Some that are comfy briefs and some that are lacy and a little more sexy for dates and such. They are only for him, he figures he’s the only one who sees them so he’s the only one who has to like them. he doesn’t wear them for other people’s pleasure.

Well, until Hannibal finds out when he’s over at his house, feeding his dogs some people sausage. 

He’s rooting through Will’s things, replacing his ham with his own home made stuff, planting evidence etc when he rummages through his wardrobe and finds a large cardboard box.

It’s been decorated with a little bow and various puppy stickers.

Hannibal lifts the lid and finds some very pretty knickers all folded correctly and lined up in order. There are more modest briefs on one side ranging to pretty thongs on the other side. 

At first, Hannibal wondered if Will had women stay at his home on regular occasion but then he realized these were not the usual selection of women’s lingerie.

Hannibal can smell washing powder on them and there is a waft lavender scent drifting up to him as he removes a few pairs to inspect properly.

Hannibal discovers a lavender tea bag under one of the pairs and is touched by the delicacy of it. Lavender is very soothing.

Hannibal can tell Will must wear the more modest pairs often, there are some which are a little worn and the colours faded with repeated washing. They are all off pastels, pinks, blues, purples, the whites are for formal occasions obviously and black pairs for when Will is more moody, Hannibal supposes.

Hannibal thinks the more daring pieces must be for when Will is feeling adventurous. Whether he wears them outside his own house, Hannibal does not know. He has to admit the flare of desire that stirs in him, wondering if Will ever wears these more raunchy panties for their sessions.

Hannibal finds a pair that he would adore seeing Will wear for him.  A pair of [pink briefs](http://hewearspanties.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/vintage-rose-panties.png) adorned with a large pink and white rose on the front. Lace has been used at the hem on each side of the crotch, giving the piece a teasing edge that makes the image it conjures very alluring indeed.

Hannibal thinks of Will tucked into the little scrap of cotton and has to fold them up and put them away.

He finds the modest pairs just as erotic, seeing Will as an innocent, naive individual who wears One Hundred and one Dalmatian nickers for his own pleasure, just because he wants to.

Hannibal has many questions. Some of the items still have a tag attached, much to Hannibal’s disappointment. Did these pairs not fit? Were they uncomfortable? Were they simply not to Will’s liking and he had not had the courage to send them back to “[xdress.com](https://xdress.com/)”. 

Hannibal imagines Will blushing and fawning over whatever designs he liked on his computer before filling out the shipping information and clicking “buy”. He wondered how long it took for this little fixation to turn from a masturbatory fantasy to something he invested real time and money into.

Did it start in his youth? Did he steal his mothers underwear from the washing line? Did he sneak into the girls changing rooms at high school and salivate over their used and dirtied things?

 _No._  Hannibal surmised.  _Will wasn’t the type to steal or intrude upon others._

No, this was something Will took great pleasure in. Even so far as to decorate the box that kept the pieces hidden.

He smiled, taking a deep inhale of the lavender scent before he replaced the lid and tucked the box away, back into Will’s own private world.

He would have to find out more. Perhaps during Will’s next episode he could take a peek. Just at the edge of his hip, where the waistband might ride up. There would be no harm in looking now, would there.


	31. Will is punished for masturbating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Scene 1: will can't help but touch himself at night, thinking of hannibal. Scene 2: hannibal can tell will touched himself when he was specifically told not to. What a perfect opportunity to break in his new riding crop."
> 
> \- sensei-cynicism

 

"Bad  _boy_.  _Learn_  to do as you are _told.”_ Will calls out in a senseless stream of vowels as Hannibal’s crop swats as his ass.

"I’m sorryy!! I’m sorry I  **tried**!” Will gasps as the crops hits again. His legs are bound to his arms and he’s laid on his back.

The crop hits Will on his “sit spot” every time and he can’t help the tears that fall down his face.

"What did I tell you last week, Will?" Hannibal strokes Will face gently with the end of the crop. Will pants and gasps.

"Don’t," He pauses, swallowing, "Don’t jack off."

Will gets three swats on the pink swell of his ass for that.

"Don’t masturbate!" He cries.

"That’s right. And what have you done this week, darling?"

"I- I touched myself, while I was at home." He sighs.

"And…?" Hannibal prompts.

Will looks defeated as he shuts his eyes tight. 

"And in the toilet at work."

"Filthy, boy." Hannibal taps Will’s thigh with the weapon in his hands.

"Yes, yes I am and I’m so sorry. I tried, I really did but those texts, the text you sent me…I was in the middle of a meeting and I just, I got so hard and I-"

"Oh! So It’s my fault you are a depraved degenerate who cannot keep his hands out of his pants?"

"No!  _No_  no no I-haha I’m sorry, Dr Lecter, I’m sorry.”

Hannibal touched the raised red splotches on Will’s ass, delighting in the other man’s hiss a the sting of it.

"You will be." He sated firmly as he lined the crop up to take another swing.


	32. Little Will/Daddy Hannibal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kid!will accidentally stained his knee high socks playing with his stuffed toys in the garden, and hannibal catches him trying to hide it"
> 
> \- sensei-cynicism

 

"It’s ok Mr Trumpton." Will whispered to his stuffed elephant. "Daddy won’t find them under here."

Will stuffed his socks under the rose bush. He was careful not to prick himself on the torns as he shoved them deep onto the center where the couldn’t be seen.

"Daddy won’t remember."

"Daddy won’t remember what, Will?"

Will clutched Mr Trumpton close to his chest as he spun around to face Hannibal.

"Um.." 

"Where are your socks, Will?" He asked lightly. "Those were your best whites. The ones with the little blue ribbons on them. Where are they?"

Will’s lip trembled as he backed away from the roses.

"Uuh. I don’t know."

"Hm. How odd." Hannibal titled his head. "Does Mr Trumpton know where your socks went?"

Will nodded, shame shone in his eyes.

"Give him here then." He held out his hands and Will handed the toy over.

"Mr Trumpton, I am very sorry to bother you but do you know where young Will’s socks have got to?"

Hannibal held the toy to his ear and nodded slowly.

"Well. That is a shame." Hannibal sighed and handed the toy back to Will.

"W-what did he tell you daddy?" 

"He told me that you love wearing your socks but you had got so carried away playing in the grass that they became stained and muddied as you knelt."

Will looked down at his feet.

"And he also told me that you were scared I would punish you and therefore decided it would be a good idea to hide your socks away so that your daddy wouldn’t find them."

Will took a deep, leveling breath before he moved to the rose bush. He stuck his arm in and retrieved the socks.

"I’m sorry, daddy. I really didn’t mean to make them dirty."

Hannibal took the socks from Will, inspecting them before looking back to Will.

"Hm." He murmured. "They don’t seem so badly damaged. But I am going to have to put a ban on wearing these outdoors from now on."

"Oh, Daddy!" Will lept forard, throwing his arms around Hannibal as tears poured from his eyes. "I’m so sorry, I was so worried that I had ruined them. I’ll never wear them outside again. I promise!"

Hannibal stroked Will’s sort curls as he clung to him.

"Alright, Will." He smiled down. "Let’s go inside and put these in the wash."


	33. Tickling/bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Will decides he wants to be the dominant one, and manages to get hannibal completely immobilized tyed down on the bed. He teases hannibal mercilessly - just the way hannibal always teases him, but Hannibal's pissed and keeps demanding to be let go. Will assumes he'll get over it, but while he's nuzzling into hanni's crotch hannibal manages to free himself, and suddenly will finds himself the one pinned and strapped down, securely this time, and hannibal is ready to punish."
> 
> \- sensei-cynicism

"It’s not nice to ignore a polite request, Will." Hannibal whispered in Will’s ear. "I asked to be let go and you refused outright."

Will nodded and smirked. “What the hell are you gonna do about it?”

He wiggled a little, testing the strength of Hannibal’s knots. They were sound and would take a while to get free from, if at all.

Hannibal simply blinked in response.

"Do not test me, dear Will." 

"Come on, show me what you can do." He wiggled again. "Get your revenge."

Hannibal’s face stayed impassive as he moved to the foot of the bed.

"No." Will gasped. "No, please!"

Hannibal let his fingers trail ever so softly up the sole of Will’s foot.

"Aaaaaaah!!" He cried. "No-ahaha-No!"

Hannibal tilted his head at the reaction.

"Will. Are you ticklish?" 

"No. Please don’t." There was real fear in his eyes.

Hannibal moved to retrieve a pillow, he delved his hand inside and retrieved a little white feather.

Will swallowed loudly, Hannibal traced his adam’s apple with the tip of the soft little thing and Will shivered.

"Are you still eager for me to show you my worst?"


	34. Undressing eachother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hannibal and Will just practically ripping eachothers clothes off right before they jump in bed"
> 
> \- nothinghereisvegitarian

 

"Oop, sorry." Will mumbled as Hannibal’s shirt caught and got stuck over his head. Will had only unbuttoned it half way before pulling it up, he wanted to see the other man so badly.

"Just, give me a moment." Hannibal paused and slowly pulled the shirt up and away, down over his arms and dropped it on the floor. His hair was knocked loose and hung over his forehead in what was, for Hannibal’s standard, quite a mess.

Will didn’t wait any longer to start on the man’s trousers, his own shirt having been peeled off as soon as they entered Hannibal’s bedroom.

"God, you’re gorgeous." He breathed when he saw Hannibal’s upper body.

Hannibal smiled and held his hands in the air, his hips being pulled forward as Will pulled the belt out of it’s loops and threw it away.

"Let me see what you’ve been keeping from me." He whispered as he kissed Hannibal with heat on his tongue. He unbuttoned his trousers and delved his hand into Hannibal’s underwear.

"Oh." Will’s eyebrows shot up and he gave Hannibal a smirk.

"How do I measure up, Will?"

"Why don’t you find out?" He grinned and Hannibal wasted no time pulling Will’s trousers and boxers down around his thighs.

"My, Will, where did you get that?"

They both huffed out a chuckle before falling onto the bed together, grinding and kissing and groaning their pleasure in exploring each other’s bodies for the first time. Tangled up in their half discarded clothes.


	35. Puppy Will/doggy hannibal dominance2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dog Hannibal constantly stealing Puppy Will's things as an act of dominance?"
> 
> \- nothinghereisvegitarian

 

Will is a good boy. He often receives treats for his good behavior.

The treat Will received was a blue rubber bone. It had two knots of rope on either end and he wiggled his behind in excitement when Bedelia placed it between his teeth.

He trotted off down the hall with the toy in his mouth. The doors were locked and so Will was not able to bury it in the garden this time. He sat on the carpet and shook the toy from side to side. He pulled at the rope with his teeth and licked it all over.

He rolled it around and slumped down on his back to wriggle around with the toy between his teeth.

He paused when Hannibal appeared.

He got up on his hands and knees to play, coming to butt against Hannibal with the toy between his teeth.

Will yelped when he was nipped and bitten on his sides. He dropped the toy as Hannibal mounted him, his heavy wight a lot for the young one to bear, biting down on his nape and rubbing his groin against Will’s behind. Will whimpered and got down low, panting and crying in submission.

Hannibal took the toy from him. He moved quietly into his cage and sat with the toy between his teeth.

Will had no choice but to give it up and return to the lounge, defeated and humiliated, whimpering a little as he slumped down at Bedelia’s feet.

——-

Often, Hannibal would finish his dinner before Will. 

Will did not receive a large portion but it was hard for him to chew through the biscuits and meat .

Bedelia wondered why Will ate in such a hurry, he’d cough and choke as he rushed his meal.

Hannibal always ate his dinner beside him, licking his lips and humming.

Bedelia would leave them both to eat in peace but one night decided to hang around by the doorway to watch them both.

She discovered that if Will wasn’t quick to eat his fill, Hannibal would push his face into Will’s bowl and steal it from him. Will would submit and let his food be taken, every time she watched.

———

It was after dark, Will laid alone, snuggled up on his bed in the lounge.

Will was drifting off but found himself shocked wide awake as he felt the cushioned bed beneath him begin to slide along the floor. Hannibal had his teeth around the corner of the big cushion and was dragging it out the door.

Will growled and rolled off, following Hannibal as he dragged the thing down the hall into his own cage.

Will gave another little rumble in his chest and yelped when he was pushed into Hannibal’s cage.

The older one followed him in and snarled when he tried to resist.

Will fell down, showing his belly and swallowing hard, not wanting to be nipped or bitten. He was boxed in with Hannibal’s hands and knees blocking him, looming over Will.

Hannibal seemed satisfied and laid down on Will, trapping him.

He licked and sucked at Will’s neck, groaning a little as Will writhed beneath him but satisfied that his cage now smelled much better with the presence of Will’s scent.

He nuzzled into Will’s hair, rumbling low when Will snuggled close and was comforted by the weight of the older one above him.

He listened to Will’s breathing even out as he fell asleep below him.

 


	36. schoolboy will/teacher Hannibal spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "OK NOW TELL ME ABOUT WILL GETTING SPANKED WITH A RULER BY PRINCIPAL LECTER LIKE A SCHOOL BOY. ^_^"
> 
> \- luvkurai

 

"I’m sorry." Will whispers.

"Take your hands out of your pockets, boy."

Will is quick to comply, returning his hands to his sides.

"Now, come. Over the desk with you." Hannibal nods to the spot where Will usually receives his punishments as he opens the cupboard that contains all sorts of nasty tools.

"I, I don’t know what I did wrong this time, Mr Lecter." Will says coyly.

They had been playing this game for a while, and Will loved to dress in his shorts, his little knee high socks, shirt, tie and blazer for Hannibal. Well, it was for both of them really.

"Your punishment this time is for crude and indecent behavior in the class room."

"Um…" Will chewed his lip and adjusted his glasses before he spoke again. " W-what did I do, sir?"

"I saw you. You cannot pull the wool over my eyes, Mister Graham. I saw you in the back of the class with your hand down your trousers. I have repeatedly informed you of the rules. There is to be  _no_  vulgar behavior in my classroom.”

Will flushed red and squeezed his legs together when he felt a throb of excitement.

"I’m sorry, Mr Lecter. I can’t help it."

"Oh? Do you have a medical disorder?"

Will shook his head.

"Then what is your excuse?"

"You- I get. When we were learning sex ed. I just- I started to imagine you doing the things you were talking about and I couldn’t stop imagining, and having you- having your- it was so real, Mr Lecter. I didn’t know what I was doing!"

"Nonsense. Come here."

Hannibal grabbed Will by the arm and moved him to the desk.

"Bend over, Will. Ten strokes" He retrieved a wooden ruler from the cabinet and came to stand behind him. "And pull down your shorts. You’ve been very naughty."

Will shivered as he pulled his shorts and undies down.

"Please, Mr Lecter…" Will had his hands flat on the desk and his ass curved upward. "I- I’ll be good, I swear. Don’t spank me, please."

Hannibal smirked, Will was doing a good job playing his role but there was no way he could hide his desire to be punished.

"Count." Hannibal let the ruler swing and Will gave a harsh cry. 

"One!"

The ruler connected again and the boy’s cry became a little more breathy.

"Two!"

Hannibal admired the pink lines appearing across Will’s shivering buttocks.

"Three! Aahh, God!  _Four!_  Five!  _Jesus Christ!_  Six!” Will gasped and pushed his glasses back up his nose.

He looked back, peering at Hannibal over his shoulder, wiggling a little from foot to foot. Such a tease with his shorts around his knees and his sinful knee high socks.

Hannibal paused, softly running the tips of his fingers along a mark that was now swelling prettily. It stood out from his skin as though it had been embossed with Hannibal’s mark of ownership.

He let his fingers stroke feather soft up Will’s crack, ghosting over his hole.

He lent down over Will’s back and spoke softly in his ear.

 ”You  _are_  a very filthy boy, aren’t you, Will.”

"Yes, yes Mr Lecter, I am. I am and I’m sorry."

"I think you’ve had enough punishment for today. I don’t think you can take anymore."

Will’s response was lighting fast.

"NO! No I- I haven’t learnt my lesson yet, _please, sir_. I need to be a good boy, please forgive me.”

Hannibal inhaled Will’s sweat and arousal before he stood straight again.

"Very well."

"Aaah-ck! Seven!" He cried into the room, head tilted back, face flushed and damp.

Hannibal moved the flat of the ruler across Will’s behind, brushing over the stinging welts that were blooming beautifully.

"Oooh-hh. Mr Lecter…" Will’s hand slipped down under his belly to tug a few times at his leaking cock.

He was instantly chastised for it with a series of hard swats.

"Do. Not. Touch. Yourself." Hannibal’s words were punctuated with the loud melody of wood against flesh. "Filthy. Dirty. Naughty. Boy."

"Aaaaa-aaaaaaahhh!" Will screamed through the assault, finally reduced to tears.

"Please." Will whimpered.

Hannibal put down the ruler and embraced Will tightly. He brushed some of Will’s hair back and wiped away his tears. “You’re such a good boy. You took your punishment so well.” 

He placed a kiss at his temple and held him in his lap till all his tears had dried.

"Do I have a detention for swearing while I had my punishment, Mr Lecter?"

"Well.." Hannibal cooed. "I think I am going to have to keep you very late after class." He smirked as he took hold of Will’s chin and kissed him deeply


	37. Hannibal in Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can u write Will walking in on Hannibal wearing reading glasses and he just gets all flustered and can't contain himself because daddy looks so hot when he reads"
> 
> \- Anon

 

It was about half midnight and after much debate with himself Will decided to call it a night. The papers wouldn’t grade themselves but he might as well  _try_  to get some rest and finish them in the morning.

He’d been in Hannibal’s study, and he turned off the little desk lamp before dragging his feet up the stairs to Hannibal’s bedroom. There was a column of yellow light shining into the dark hallway from the gap in the door.

He opened the door quietly, expecting Hannibal to have fallen asleep with the light on.

"Oh." Will murmured when he entered. Hannibal was not asleep. He was sat up in bed with his tablet, no doubt reading some fascinating journal or other.

"Will." He intoned. "Come to bed."

"I’m gonna, I can’t mark any more papers tonight or I’ll-"

Will paused mid flow when his eyes drifted from their usual spot on Hannibal’s shoulder.

He was wearing glasses.

"You’ll?" Hannibal prompted.

"Um…Do you always wear glasses to read?"

"Oh. Only at night, my eyes suffer after long sessions of research."

"Oh." 

Will moved around the bed, removing his clothes and dropping them on the carpet to clean up in the morning.

He slipped into bed beside Hannibal but found he couldn’t take his eyes away from the man.

He looked so different. So authoritative, so proper, so…hot.

"Put your tablet down." Will commanded, brushing a hand up into Hannibal’s hair.

The man turned his head and saw the obvious intent written over Will’s face.

"Oh?" Hannibal let his tablet rest on the side table.

"Kiss me."

Hannibal moved to take off his glasses but was halted by Will, who took his hand in his own.

"Leave them on…you look good."

Hannibal smirked but still leaned in to kiss at Will’s jaw.

"You have a thing for men in glasses?" Hannibal mumbled into Will’s ear.

"No." He chuckled as he slipped his hand under the covers. "Just you."


	38. Humiliation/cock shaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little ficlet for pocketwill

"Will, how can you call yourself a man with that little thing hanging between your legs?"

Will starts to sob, hands tied behind his back, feet spread and tied to the legs of the table.

He's facing Hannibal, back to the table surface. He's naked and his little cock is hard and leaking. 

"You're wet and...dripping, all over my carpet. What is wrong with you?" Hannibal asks, taking his dick between his fingers and wiggling it just to make sure Will is staying with him and not drifting off somewhere else. “Have you ever had sex with a woman?”

Will nodded and sniffed, his erection jumping hard when Hannibal’s tone dips low.

"Have you ever satisfied a woman?" 

Will bites his lip as tears fall down his cheeks. He shakes his head and sniffles as his cock leaks more fluid onto the floor.

"Oh, Will. How could you expect any self respecting woman to have you after finding out about this?"

He flicked Will’s cock and he jumped, yelping pathetically. “Hm, well, it may not be useful, but it certainly is sensitive.” Hannibal squeezed Will’s dick between his fingers and he wailed loud and pained.

"That is just adorable. You are adorable, Will. Has any woman ever told you that after taking down your trousers?"

Will shook his head. “Th-they laugh sometimes.” he admitted.

"Oh, poor, sweet, cute, little Will. How unfortunate for you. I bet showers at school were the worst."

"Yes!"

"Do you want to cum?"

"Yes, please, yes I’m so close, please."

"Well, I think it would be fun to watch the little thing shoot."

Will shuddered and panted hard, his tears streaked tracks down his bright red face.

"Isn't it even more shameful that you get off on this treatment, Will? It would be embarrassing to have to live with this size," Hannibal grabbed Will’s little cock and started to rub it quickly," but knowingly getting off on being teased about it. You are just disgraceful aren’t you. Aren’t you?"

"Yes, yes I’m disgraceful! I’m terrible please- Ah!"

Hannibal watches as Will curls over and his little prick swells and ticks as cum dribbles down over Hannibal’s fingers. “Here. Don’t waste it.” He lifts his fingers to Will’s lips and he gladly eats his warm release from Hannibal’s fingers.

"What do you say, little man?"

"Thank- thank you. Thank you so much, sir. I loved it. You’re amazing." He gasps, licking and lapping at Hannibal’s palm.


	39. Omorashi/desperation/will needs to pee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "do you take requests for prompts? if so could you write will really needing to pee while riding in hannis car but hanni makes him hold it? Really heavy on the desperation. I would absolutely die."
> 
> \- Anon

 

Will was sure that his underarms were soaked with perspiration. He was over heated and uncomfortable. He even felt a little sick when they drove over a bump.

"Uh, how far, do we have to go?"

"Not long, about half an hour, depending on the traffic." Hannibal replied.

Will let out a steady stream of air and wiped a hand over his face. His knees had been jumping nervously for the last twenty minutes. 

_Why didn’t he go before they left?_

"Why do you ask?"

Will thought for a moment, trying to come up with a polite way to phrase it.

"I need to use the bathroom." Was the best he could come up with. "Kinda badly."

"I see." Hannibal tilted his head a little. "There are no public restrooms for the rest of the journey."

Will cleared his throat and crossed his legs.

"Are you in dire need?"

"Mhm." He bit his lip, placing a hand over his abdomen, his bladder distended and tender. "I drank too much on the way up here."

"Oh dear."

Will’s brow furrowed.

"What?"

"I said oh dear. You must need it quite badly to have even brought it up, Will. Did you drink a lot of water before we departed the crime scene?"

"W-well yeah I just said-"

"Oh, what a shame. Are you uncomfortable"

Will nodded, confused.

“The bladder can hold 300-350 ml of urine." Hannibal explained.

"Oh yeah?"

“As urine accumulates, the rugae flatten and the wall of the bladder thins as it stretches, allowing the bladder to store larger amounts of urine without a significant rise in internal pressure.”

"Kinda feels like a lot of pressure building up right now."

"Indeed." Hannibal glances over, watching Will’s hand over his belly and the sweat covering his brow. "Have you ever wet yourself, Will?"

“ _What?_ ”

"Have you-"

"Yeah, yes. When I was a kid, and a few times when I’ve got too wasted to get up off the floor but not like this."

"I see."

"I’m an adult."

"Of course you are."

"I can control myself."

"Obviously." Hannibal smirked minutely.

"Ugh," Will panted and gasped, "it’s starting to hurt. "

There is a moment of silence before a loud gasp and Will is grabbing his cock, squeezing it.

"Oh shit! I’m so sorry!"

Hannibal sniffs the acrid air and looks over to see Will’s wet pants. It’s not a lot, just a dribble.

"Will, please."

"Pull over!"

"We can’t, there’s no where to stop."

Will is gripping himself hard, blushing furiously in shame.

"Pleeease, please, please! I’m gonna piss all over your fucking fancy upholstery! Quick, oh god!"

"Alright, alright." Hannibal checks the lanes and pulls off onto a grassy bank by the side of the road.

Will wastes no time, throwing himself from the car. He whines pathetically as he kneels on the ground, not even able to remove his trousers and underwear before releasing himself.

"Ooooh…oh my god." He moans, the pain receding quickly, being replaced with beautiful, wonderful relief. He shivers, goosebumps rising as the hot fluid flows from his body.

Hannibal watches from inside the car. Will is facing away from the road and all he can see is Will’s head thrown back, his curls waving slightly in the wind as dark rivers of urine course down the inside of his thighs, soaking his trousers.


	40. kinbaku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Three words Japanese Rope Bondage Two more words Spider Gags TWO MORE WORDS 'ANAL HOOKS'
> 
> \- nothinghereisvegitarian
> 
> GO HERE FOR telerafairlyreie BEAUTIFUL FIC
> 
> My absolute favourite!!!!!

 

"But, I don’t understand. Why would I need to have my mouth open? You said it wasn’t about sex."

"Not strictly, no. Will, kinbaku is based on symmetry and balance. Within the body, there is a multitude of pattern and tension that can be skillfully manipulated to create the most beautiful sensations and aesthetic design."

Will swallowed, his arms tied behind him already. Hannibal had used white rope. He’d moved two mirrors to reflect each other, showing Will the delicate touch of four well placed flowers within the pattern when he was done.

It had been tense. There was no doubt that Will found it sexually exciting when Hannibal was setting the line of rope and manipulating his body. This wasn’t like their previous adventures into light bondage though, this was intense. This was deep.

"Will you go slowly?" Will asked tentatively. "That gag looks kinda scary if I’m being honest."

"Will." Hannibal approached him, gag in hand. "Look." Hannibal held it up and let the gag swing from his fingers "It is harmless. The ends are blunt. I will be careful, as always. If you become uncomfortable at any time, all you have to do is say so."

He wriggled slightly in the ropes.

"What about that?" Will’s eyes widened when he looked at the hook again.

It was small, about a quarter size of his fist but it still looked threatening.

"Here." Hannibal put the gag down on a side table and brought the anal hook over for Will’s inspection. "I will obviously lubricate this end." Hannibal pointed to the silver ball, the business end of the apparatus.

"And you tie it to the ropes? What if I sneeze or cough or…" He drifted off at the end of the sentence.

"It will not be under any amount of tension during it’s use. I will secure it with it’s own separate rope. Only experienced models and master rope workers use them as you are imagining. This is our first time. We are being very careful, dear Will."

Will was silent as he considered. The ache and heat in his groin told him how much he wanted this but his fear made him hesitate.

"Alright." Will nodded, taking a deep breath for courage. "Slowly…Master."

Hannibal grinned at Will’s acceptance and went back to retrieve the gag.


	41. Little Will/Daddy Hannibal bedtime story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “"Daddy?" Will's voice cracks over the phone. "I-I can't sleep." Will whines into the receiver. "What can I do to help you sweet boy?" Will sniffles as he tries to wrap himself up as tightly as possible in his blankets, scared something will get him if he doesn't. "Will you tell me a story daddy?" He's never been away from his daddy for so long, but there's too much snow to be able to drive. "There once was a curly headed prince, Will, who ruled over all of his magic filled lands with the king”
> 
> \- costanza-is-a-cannibal

 

"Hm?" Will laid back on his bed, wrapped up tightly in his duvet. He had his slippers on in bed, his Daddy would have told him to take them off if he were there but it was so very cold alone in his house with just the puppies.

"Did they live in a castle?" He asked quietly into the phone after thinking on it for a second. His voice travelled wetly through the receiver, right into Hannibal's ear.

"Yes, of course. They lived in a big castle together. It was surrounded by a huge wall and a moat. It was perfectly protected from all the monsters in the land."

"Oh," Will sniffled, "that sounds nice." He tucked his head into the pillows, into the receiver.

"Yes, it was a beautiful castle. It was surrounded by miles and miles of fields. There was a river nearby and plenty of space for the hounds to run and live freely."

Will smiled.

"Daddy." He whispered. "Did the prince have bad dreams?"

"Yes." Hannibal revealed in a sad tone. "And the king would get ever so worried about him."

"Maybe they could visit a wizard? Wizards can make spells to help people."

"I wish he could, honey.” Hannibal sighed. “But the prince loves to help his people when they get into trouble. That is what he dreams of when he sleeps, that he cannot help them.”

“Do they have adventures?”

“Yes, of course. The prince is very brave. He goes out into the dark and dangerous forest to slay the monsters that attack his people.”

Will sniffled again a few times, petting a few of the dogs that had now come to join him on the bed.

“That sounds dangerous, Daddy.”

“Yes, it is. But the Prince is very brave. He and the king travel out far into the woods on horseback together to slay a large and fearsome dragon. They arrive at his cave and the prince takes out his shining, golden sword.”

“Oh no, are they going to be ok?” Will asked in a weary voice.

“As they entered the dark cavern, the prince could hear a young maiden crying. He and the king wander deeper into the cave, following the trail of giant footprints. They rounded a corner and there, in the dark, they saw the huge, hungry beast. His eyes shone red and he had the maiden in his teeth, about to bite down.”

“Oh no, he has to save her!”

“The prince leaps forth, swinging his sword this way and that in the dark. The dragon wails a terrible gurgling sound as he drops the girl from his jaws and he falls to the ground, dead.”

Hannibal can hear Will wiping his tears on the other end of the line.

“The king comes to his aid. The prince is terrified but he acted quickly and managed to save the maiden. They lift her onto the king’s horse and ride back as fast as they can to the closest village.”

“Was the maiden ok in the end, Daddy?”

“Yes, Will. The maiden was fine. She even came to live in the castle with the prince and the king. They take care of her for a while and they love her so much that they make her princess of the land.”

“That’s nice.”

“Yes. It’s a very lovely story.”

“Thank you, Daddy. I love you.”

“Hush now, baby. It’s time for you to go to sleep.”

“Alright, Daddy. I’ll try, for you.”

“I do wish that I could be there with you, little lamb.”

“Tha’s ‘lright, Daddy.” Will yawned.

“Good night then, little one. Sleep tight. Daddy loves you very much.”

“I love you to. Good night, Daddy.”

Will hung up the phone and wriggled down into his blanket. He will be able to drive out to Hannibal’s house in the next few days when the snow has melted.


	42. Will is strapped public toilet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Will being kidnapped and strapped to a public toilet for use by anyone who comes by. They keep a tally on his thigh. By the time Hannibal finds him, he's both covered and full of cum and his poor ass has been abused to the point of bleeding and tearing."
> 
> \- Anon

 

He’s crying and covered in dried cum and other bodily fluids. His face is a little messed up, Hannibal supposes someone got over excited and got a bit rough with the poor helpless creature.

 **Will is not conscious**  when Hannibal looks him over. His asshole is red and puffy, there is some blood but nothing a week or so laid up in bed won’t heal.

"Please…no more, I’m begging you." Will’s voice is cracked and coarse from screaming. He assumes the gentle probing fingers softly moving over his body are those of another random abuser. "Help me."

"Will? Can you hear me?" Hannibal uses a small pair of wire cutters to slice through the metal links of Will’s handcuffs. "It’s doctor Lecter. It’s alright, Will, I’m here."

"Please…no more." He repeats.

He has not opened his eyes, one of them is badly swollen and purple from a decent punch in reply to Will’s sassing.

"Ssh Sssh." Hannibal frowned at the 26 tally marks drawn on Will’s thigh.

The stench is almost unbearable for Hannibal, his nose being as sensitive as it is. Will’s lovely hair is drenched in urine and the acrid, bitter sting clung to the back of Lecter’s throat. Some of Will’s curls are missing, patches of pale scalp having been torn away.

Will’s various cuts and scrapes had also been aggravated by the dousing he’d received. Each lesion was red and sore around the edges. Hannibal would have to bathe Will several times and apply antiseptic to his angrier looking wounds.

For all the punishment his body had taken, Will did not look to be suffering any form of dehydration. The thought as to why that might be had Hannibal disgusted and he took pity on the poor, humiliated thing.

"Come now, Will." Hannibal severed the last link on the cuffs and Will fell from his kneeling position on the floor into Hannibal’s waiting arms.

"NOoo.." Will whined in a croak, tears welling up freshly from his eyes.

"It’s alright, come now, I have you." Hannibal lifted Will’s limp body and carried him out of the filthy rest room to the backseat of his car.

"Docter Lecter?" Will whispered as though he couldn’t trust this to be real.

"Yes, hush now. I’m taking you home." Hannibal placed Will on his side on a towel, conscious not to cause any more pain. " **I want you to sleep**.”

Will sobbed freely as large hands caressed his filthy hair from his face…

They pulled hard, yanking his head back and he gave a disparagingly tortured wail as he woke up back in the restroom, two pairs of hands roamed freely around his body as he was held down and fucked hard, the fissures and bruises inside his body screaming in burning agony.

_"No! Aaaah! No, please! God, help me!"_

 


	43. Will is a mechanic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !froma prompt on luvkurai's blog: will still in louisianan: It was a hot summer day when Hannibal happened upon the boy, his shirt thrown off and forgotten in the garage, his body tanned and slick with sweat, strong, but not overly muscled. Still a small body. He approached the boy and asked if he could fix cars. When the curly head lifted up,mellow blue eyes peeking teasingly through,he nearly caught his breath. Will nodded at the boat repair sign,"Yeah,I can fix cars too."His smile flirty(1/2)  
>  Hannibal smiled his thanks as Will was bent over his car,his ass perfectly rounded and perched up. He had fixed it relatively quickly,and Hannibal pulled his wallet out,asking how much. Will bit his young plush bottom lip,giving the strange man a too friendly smile. “No charge.”He quipped quietly,his voice laced with something more than customer service required.Hannibal,ever perceptive,”Would you mind showing me around this town?I’m quite new on vacation.”Will blushed,licked his lip and nodded(2/2)"
> 
> \- anon

"There’s not much to see around here, sir." He leaned back, against the radiator of the Bentley, spreading his legs a little. He wiped his hands off on a rag that hung from his just-this-side-of-too-tight jeans.

"Well that is a shame." Hannibal put his wallet back inside his jacket. "Perhaps there are other places in the area that would capture my interests?"

Will let a smirk spread across his face and walked, in what he hoped was a seductive way, back to the garage.

He didn’t have to look back to know the man was following him.

Hannibal perused the tool bench, looking over the well kept wrenches and spanners.

Will pulled he door down, blocking out the light. The only light was a bare bulb that hung from the ceiling.

Will had to gasp when the man turned, lit from above, his face took on the appearance of a hollowed out skull. His eyes were dark completely, a shiver ran up Will’s spine.

"Well," Hannibal’s voice was smooth and exotic to Will’s ears. "What is your name?"

Will backed up a little against the metal door, not quite at ease now he’d made such a bold move.

"W-will."

"Will." Hannibal let the name echo through his mind. "I am Hannibal."

And then Will was gasping as he man ran both hands up Will’s sides. His large hands caressing him roughly.

"Hannibal."

"Mmh." 

Will was so excited, his cock already hard, running quick on adrenalin. He looked up, into the black, red eyes that seemed hungry before him.

The kiss was hard and wet. He’d never been with a man this much older than him.

He kissed back, stroking his tongue over this stranger’s lips and chasing the heat of his obviously much more experienced tongue.

Hannibal pulled away, nipping and kissing his collar bone, breathing into him.

"Will," He let his hands stroke up to his sun darkened neck. The kiss continued but Will took a shaky breath when Hannibal’s hands tightened around his neck.

"What-hck."

Hannibal kissed harder, pressing his erection against Will’s crotch and smiling at the answering hardness.

Will’s face turned red, he wheezed, grasping at the hands that choked off his air.

Hannibal’s teeth flashed in what Will could only call a snarl before turning back to that pleasant smirk as his throat was released.

Will gasped and coughed but Hannibal surged forward and surrounded Will with his arms.

A large hand slipped down into his jeans and squeezed at his ass roughly. Then, the hand was at his front, squeezing his cock hard and making him whimper.

His cock was pulled free from his pants and Hannibal’s own erection was brought up against him. He gasped at the hard flesh rubbing his own.

Hannibal growled into Will’s ear and Will held onto Hannibal’s jacket for his life.

"Oh, f-fuck!"

"Will, such language."

"Sshit, Hannibal." He panted and squirmed, Hannibal’s hand was big and unrelenting. Will cried out when he felt Hannibal’s fingers twist around the head of his cock.

"Nnnh, sweet boy."

There was a hand back at his throat, cutting off his air. His cock pulsed and throbbed, he bucked his hips against Hannibal’s , their cock sliding wetly together.

"I, I, I-" Will’s eyes crossed as his air ran out.

He came hard, coating the stranger’s hand and cock with ropes of sticky release. His vision of Hannibal’s face was a vivid red before his vision cut out.

Hannibal worked fast, pumping himself roughly. Will didn’t see Hannibal’s cock shoot over his jeans, covering him in cum.

Hannibal let Will fall slowly to the floor. He laid him out gently, arranging his body into a comfortable position before he zipped up his own trousers.

He stroked the boys hair, checking his pulse before opening the garage door and getting his car. The engine turned over nicely, he smiled as he pulled away.


	44. Hannigram cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "can you talk to me about hannigram cuddles please? i'm feeling fragile and really emotional and i need to hear about cuddles ;~;"
> 
> \- Bloodtied

 

Will is not good with cuddling at first.

He leaves right after sex for the first few months. Hannibal cannot decide weather it is because of Will’s need for space or because of his expectations of what a sexual relationship should be between two men,

"Will."

Will was fastening his jeans, sat on the edge of the bed, pulling on his socks and looking around for his right shoe. Maybe it was under the bed?

"Mm?" He replied.

"You may stay if you wish."

"Oh no, it’s fine. I, uh. I gotta, check over this latest report for Jack and I got a ton of paperwork to catch up on."

Hannibal sighed.

"If you truly want to go, then you may leave but I want you to know that you are welcome to stay with me a while."

Will huffed, he was never going to find that other shoe. He paused his search.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Won’t you come back to bed? It’s warm and I don’t lay about at nine in the evening for no reason. Havn’t you wondered why I never get out of bed when you leave?"

Will shrugged.

"I never thought about it…"

Shit. Shit had Hannibal been asking him to stay this whole time? And he’d just not seen it? Had he been that inconsiderate to this wonderful, gorgeous man who had accepted him into his bed and given him things he never thought he needed, so freely.

Will dropped his left shoe. It fell to the carpet with a thump. He sat down on the edge of the bed, looking down on Hannibal, who was still naked under the covers and laying on his front.

He looked happy, laying there. He’d been silent as he watched Will get out of bed and dress.

"You want me to stay?"

"Yes. Very much so."

"Is that ok?"

"I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want it. You know that."

Will let his hand drift to Hannibal’s cheek, he stroked his thumb under the man’s eye and across, up into his messy,post-sex hair. He stroked his fingers through it, comforting himself more than Hannibal with the action.

"I’m sorry."

"There is nothing to apologies for."

"I just, I don’t know." His voice fell to a whisper. "I’ve never cuddled with anyone before, let alone another guy."

"We don’t have to "cuddle" Will. We can just be. Just lay with me."

He sighed, smiling his awkward smile before undressing and slipping back beneath the sheets.

Hannibal moved over, freeing up the pillows on Will’s side.

"No, no come back." He turned to face Hannibal, who was letting Will do as he pleased, watching curiously.

Hannibal shifted closer and smiled when Will wrapped an arm around him.

"I’m just not," he struggled to find the right word and in the end settled for something dumb, "Cuddly."

Hannibal chuckled and Will winced at hearing his own words.

"Not that you seem like a cuddly sort of person I just-"

"Will." Hannibal let his hand rest on Will’s waist under the covers. "Ssssh."


	45. Forcefeeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Force feeding!!! People or regular food!! Spoon-feeding or tube!!! whatever you want so long as Will doesn't want it? Prease?"
> 
> \- glitercrow3

 

"Uuhuuhh…" Will’s tears had long since gone from trickling to streaming down his face." No..no more, please."

His head lolled from side to side, the sedative Hannibal had used on him made him pliable and weak.

"Will, I do not need to repeat myself, do I?" Hannibal spoke firmly as he prepared another jug of pureed food. "I will not tolerate naughty boys leaving their dinner half eaten."

"Hnnghh,  _please_ \- I’m so sorry.” Will’s arms were tied to the chair, sitting at the dining table. His legs were also bound, soft rope binding his ankles. “I won’t, I won’t do it again _please_ , I can’t take anymore.”

Will’s belly had become sore and distended quicker than he thought it would. His stomach was full to bursting, Hannibal had force fed him by hand as far as he could manage but upon Will’s refusal to eat more, he had bound him, the food had been laced with whatever drug had it’s hold on him now.

"Alright, Will. I want you to relax." Hannibal approached with a thick plastic tube between gloved fingers.

“ _Nnnuuh_ …” Will, despite the futility of his actions, heaved his body away from Hannibal’s body.

Hannibal took Will’s chin easily and tilted his head back. He opened Will’s mouth and began pushing the tube down deep, past his tongue, down his throat and further, past the point where Will had any control of his own body and into the parts of himself that he could not control.

"Uuuck-ck-gguckk…"

"Ssshh, ssh. You’re doing well, good boy." Hannibal used a little force to help the tube down. "Oh, there, there." Hannibal stroked Will’s tears from his face.

Will had never felt so completely violated in his life. His throat burned, his mouth watered, initially with the urge to vomit, then, with the stimulation of something touching past his gag reflex and down his gullet.

"Alright, Will. Here comes the last of it."

Hannibal took up the jug of pureed food. First of all, he’d meant to only make Will eat his own portion but as they went on, he found himself deeply satisfied with the knowledge that Will’s stomach was stretching to accommodate something that Hannibal had worked so hard over.

After all, he’d hunted and cooked this meal especially for Will.

"Ok, be a big boy, now." Hannibal held a funnel over the end of the tube and started to slowly pour the mixture.

“ _Hnnh, hnn, hnnn_ …” Will gave high pitched whines of anguish through his nose.

"That’s it, slowly now." Hannibal stroked Will’s throat carefully.

Will felt his body spasm and writhe inside. He’d never in his life felt such agony. The cramps inside him were sharp fingernails digging in and tearing out his flesh.

He was ringing wet with sweat, his heart beat double time and his eyes were mad and roving.

"Last little bit now." Hannibal upended the jug, dumping the last of it and watching at it slipped down the tube slowly.

Hannibal waited till the tube was completely emptied before drawing it up and out of Will’s throat.

Will gagged and heaved. His head lolled forward and he spat up a mouth full of whatever it was he’d been fed. The orange, saliva coated mush slid down his shirt front, leaving a dark wet patch in its wake.

Hannibal tutted before grabbing a napkin to clean the mess away.

"Well. I will forgive that last little bit, Will."

"Nnnngluck." Will supposed that the drug suppressed his bodies ability to expel or vomit any of the food from his stomach. His groaning was a constant, tortured whimper.

"Good boy, Will. You’ve done so very well." Hannibal’s eyes became sharp and bright as he stroked a hand over Will’s belly.

The sharp cry that pierced his ears was well worth the work he’d put into this punishment.

"Now now. It’s all over, Will." Hannibal disappeared from the room with the medical equipment he’d brought. 

When he returned, it was with a huge slice of deep, dark chocolate cake and a little jug of cream. 

The smell made Will’s eyes water anew.

"Mm." Hannibal plucked up his fork as he sat at the head of the table. Will’s loud breathing was beautiful when accompanied with the slow violins drifting from the speaker system.

"I have been looking forward to this." Hannibal murmured as he took a forkful, closing his eyes, pushing it into his own mouth in bliss.


	46. viking Hannibal/Monk Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "viking daddy!Hannibal making monk!Will braid his hair"
> 
> \- anon

 

"Father," William asked, "may I read some verses while I braid your hair?"

"Mh," Hannibal rumbled in his chest, "if it would make you happy, that I might sit in peace, read what you must."

William smiled and disappeared back into the longhouse. He rummaged through their belongings, moving aside Hannibal’s many cloaks and blankets.

When he came back out into the early morning light, Hannibal had set down on a blanket, just outside the opening to their home. He was picking over the last of breakfast, eggs from the hens cooked on a fire that morning and a little barley bread that had been left over from a batch baked the fortnight before.

William had his satchel with him, thrown over one shoulder, hanging about the waist of the habit he still insisted on wearing. 

"Oi, where’d you get that?" William lent forward to catch Hannibal’s hand but the larger man simply shoved what was left of the bread in his mouth and grinned.

"C’mon then." Hannibal made a vague gesture towards his back and William sat down in his place behind on the blanket.

Hannibal handed him a beautiful ivory comb, it was carved with tiny details and the teeth were intricate and precise. A variety of patterns adorned the top where William gripped it firmly. He did not recognize the symbols but he appreciated their beauty all the same.

"Alright." Hannibal said, relaxing his shoulders. "Read."

Will opened his book, which was kept in his satchel with him always. He turned the pages for a moment, choosing a verse he’d read often and eyed it as he started to work.

"Et erit tamquam lignum transplantatum iuxta rivulos aquarum.” He sang quietly, humming a little as he teased the comb through his captor’s blond-grey hair. 

"quod fructum suum dabit in tempore," He smiled to himself, parting Hannibal’s hair into threes and putting the comb to a side.  He started the rhythmic back and forth of plaiting, sniffing a little in the mild morning air.

It had not taken him long to learn to plait hair. In the monastery in Shetland, William had shaved his head. Now, since being taken, his hair had grown curled and deep brown. It tickled his eyes and he often found himself tucking the stray stands behind his ears in frustration, much to Hannibal’s amusement.

"Is that all?" Hannibal asked, not turning his face, not wanting to disturb William’s effort.

"No. There’s more." Will took a section of hair and started to weave it together, back and forth, crossing the rivers of gold and silver into a pleasing twist.

"suo et folium eius non defluet et omne quod fecerit prosperabitur" He finished. 

"Hm." Hannibal picked at mud that had stuck to his shoes. "Was a’right. Not the best one you sung."

William tucked Hannibal’s last plait up into a pleasing pattern with the others, securing it in place with the comb before he came around to kneel beside the old man.

"It’s about a tree."

"Oh, Yggdrasil?"

"What?"

"What’s your tree’s name?"

"It, it doesn’t have a name. Why would it?"

Hannibal laughed, wrapping his huge arms around William’s middle and hauling him over into his lap.

"Stop!" He yelled, at once embarrassed and fearful of Hannibal’s mischievous fingers.

William laughed and kicked as Hannibal held him close, squeezing the air from his lungs.

"Does it look a’right? You do a good job of it?" Hannibal’s eyes lifted up, referring to his hair.

"Yes. Not so bad. Well, better than the sparrow’s nest it were before."

There was a loud cry as Hannibal’s fingers jabbed at William’s ribs and tickled him into giggling tears.


	47. Hannibal injects Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "fdsogsg hanni rubbing will's ass a bit before injecting him with a sedative. will whines and hannibal soothes him with more massaging. "now that wasn't so bad, was it, dear one?" will whimpers and tries to pull away from him, but hannibal keeps him close. "shh, shh," he whispers, petting will's curls."
> 
> -kipsiih

 

The orderlies had his arms pinned to the table, he’d face planted the edge of it as he’d been tackled, resulting in a split lip and slurred speech.

"Will, I am sure you don’t want to harm these gentlemen." The doctor flicked at the syringe he’d prepared during the struggle. "Your tantrums must stop, this is the third time you’ve worked yourself into a rage during one of my visits."

"RRrrrr  _fuck!_ " Will screamed, kicking and writhing as much as the men’s heavy hold on him would allow. " _No_  don’t! Don’t let him do it again,  _please_  I’m  _begging_  you!”

The two large men in uniform held Will down over the table firmly.

Hannibal spoke evenly as he pulled down Will’s uniform bottoms and white, hospital issue briefs. “Deep breath now.”

The doctors eyes sharpened on Will’s bare ass as he thumbed the spot he’d injected last time. There was still a little damaged tissue under the surface of Will’s skin where he’d jerked and twisted as the needle had gone in.

Will gasped and moaned dejectedly in what Hannibal would liken to a lovers surrender as he inserted the needle this time.

"Nn-no, please, no." Will repeated, his anger turning to tears. "Don’t, I can’t stand it."

"Hussh, Will." Hannibal pulled up Will’s trousers and stroked his back as the drug started to take effect. "That’s it, easy, now."

The two large men seemed satisfied to sit Will back down in his chair when their patient became relaxed and pliant in their grip.

"Thank you, gentlemen." Hannibal assured them. "You may leave us now. I don’t believe Will has the energy for another round."

They nodded before leaving silently.

Hannibal took out his pocket square and patted carefully at Will’s bloody lip.

He tutted. “Look what they did to your face, Will. Careless.”

"Doctor Lecter…please." Will drawled, his eyes half lidded and lazy. "Don’t."

"You enjoyed it the last time." Hannibal smiled, putting his handkerchief back neatly and taking out a pair of his latex gloves and a box of tissues from his bag, along with several stainless steel implements Will couldn’t identify.

He shook as flashes of the doctor’s last visit passed through his mind. The drugs were enough to keep him pliant but not enough to stop his bodies reactions. Will didn’t even have the dignity of blacking out, he remembered everything in horribly crystal clear, graphic detail.

"Despite what you might say about my visits, Will," Hannibal came forward and stroked Will’s curls lovingly before snapping on one of the gloves. "Your know I have you best interests at heart."


	48. Little Will/Daddy Hannibal panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Will knocks on Hannibal's door, it is well passed midnight. The younger man stumbles in, still shaking, his mind and body torn from the latest crime scene, he drove nearly four hours because he needed Hannibal. "Daddy-" He sobbed, choking on his own feelings. Hannibal quickly gathers him in his arms, "Shh, it's okay my sweet boy, tell me what happened." But Will can't, and Hannibal understands. He changes his boy in his rocket pyjamas, and carries him to bed. "Go to sleep baby boy.""
> 
> \- Anon

 

Will takes a shivering breath and shakes his head. Though his daddy has kissed him and changed him and held him close as he was carried, his tears havn’t stopped falling.

"I caan’t." He wails, hands trembling, trying to get a grip on the sheets.

"Will. I want you to listen to my voice." Hannibal removes his jacket and slips under the covers with Will. He holds him in his arms, wrapped tightly against his body. "I want you to breathe with me. Can you do that?"

Will doesn’t reply, just sobbing and gulping down gasps of air.

"I want you to breathe in with Daddy, alright." He starts to breath deeply. "In through your nose," Hannibal inhales noisily so Will can hear him, " and out , slowly, through your mouth." He breathes out deeply.

He takes measured, deep, steady breaths, holding Will against his chest.

After a minute or so, Will’s breathing is evening out to match Hannibal’s own.

"Good boy. That’s right, nice and steady, just like Daddy."

Will nods a little, coming down slowly from his panic.

"Isn’t it cozy here, little lamb?" He whispers. "There is no where else you need to be right now than here, safe with your Daddy who loves you more than anything in this world."

Will shifts, curling up tightly in Hannibal’s arms.

Hannibal notices Will’s shivering has stopped but his hands and feet seem cold to the touch. He wraps the covers around them both tightly. He’s comforted by Will’s fingers gripping his shirt.

"There, much better." He murmurs, placing gentle kisses all over Will’s face. 

Will’s eyelids droop in exhaustion but he seems to be fighting sleep, just to keep his gaze upon Hannibal as though he will disappear if Will does not keep a watchful eye.

"Will. I promise you, I will not leave your side until I think you have had a proper rest." He nuzzles into Will’s hair. "Sleep, little one. Daddy has you. You can go, I’ll be here waiting for you when you wake."


End file.
